


Take Me Out

by alexVakarian



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexVakarian/pseuds/alexVakarian
Summary: (Summary updated after the release of Pesterquest)A story of an alternative Post-Friendsim timeline where instead of going back to earth, MSPAR tries to go once again to Alternia to reunite once and for all with their TRUE FRIENDS while facing Doc Scratch's grand scheme of things. Will our human be able to return to their true home? Or will their very existence get erased from the universe for trying to rebel against Doc Scratch's plans?





	1. Would?

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic was originally planned all the way back in December 2018 just after the last volume for Hiveswap Friendsim got released, so this story started being written almost a full year before Pesterquest even got announced.  
> And don't forget to leave a comment if you wish so! I love reading all of your comments even if I don't always reply back, it makes my day to see that people like what I write.

One night, one week, one perigee, one whole month, does those things even fulfill their purpose here? This human can't tell anymore when they can't even reach out the sunlight to see if it's day or night, this place doesn't go along the space-time continuum of what's now a distant memory that fades away further and further the more time they spend here, trapped in this mansion-alike place of the strange man that brought the human here by a rigged "fate", that's what they are told to believe, not a single action of them was done without the approval of this omnipotent white douchebag.

Of course, even after Doc Scratch told them that everything was rigged from the very beginning, this white human just refused to believe the full extent of it, sure, as time passed by, they understood some things like the perfect understanding of Alternian language, the weird alternate timelines-rivers shenanigans, even the stuff Boldir spoke about now clicked in the human's head perfectly like she did it all on purpose to when a situation like this happened in the future, but something deep inside them didn't let all of it to be digested, that even if somehow this cueball-headed fuckass used them along the journey from Earth to Alternia to whatever this place is, there has to be something they did on their own, something that was outside the machiavellian grasp of Doc Scratch. They can't prove it, they can't demostrate it, but they damn sure can feel it deep inside their very heart and soul, like a beat that refuses to die, as a flame that won't give up, and the idea of that the friends they made along the way, regardless of their blood color, their sociopathic tendencies, their varying levels of urge to kill, flirt, fuck, or even those three things at the same time, it didn't matter to the white human once that their lives weren't at the brink of death, the sweet taste of FRIENDSHIP was the real deal after all, and they would never accept that the things achieved by them, even if it may have been for a whole other goal, were something other than sheer will driven by this human desire.  
They can't measure how much time they have been here reading this short comic of a forbidden name, but they're sure as hell that these characters... were not right, they were not the trolls the human met on the gray ground being more dead than alive, those 8 kids that in their whole life the human have not even heard of, cared of; even the new vast array of trolls had something off, something that didn't sink into the throat of the human, in the very bottom of their mind they knew that their friends were irreplaceable, that they were not expendable pawns in a bigger scheme of things this person did not even care about, they wanted them back, it didn't even matter anymore that everything in alternia was enginereed to be a potential killing machine, it was their home now, more than earth, damn sure more than whatever this place is, was, will be, whatever the fuck is going on here, the human had to get out, had to prove the trolls they befriended along the way were made by them, and not by this sicko motherfucker who plays like he knows everything and has the right to subtly brag about it, but the big question to all of this, the question that in the ends is the one that actually matters, how is the human going to get out of this place alive? and maybe almost as important, how are they going to get out before it's too late?

A new night sets on this hell of a planet called Alternia, trolls sporadically start to get out of their hives without the risk of being burned alive, the imperial Drones increase their patrols across the loving city of Thrashthrust, even more in Outglut, just like any regular night of any perigee, of any sweep... but something was not right, for most of the trolls living there it was just like ever before, a darwinist society where anything you do (or don't) can get you culled, but for 38 trolls it was not like any other night, it was not too long ago they started to feel something... off, not a single one of them could even begin to start solving this thing out, their lives were just like they used to be since they ceased to be a bunch of wrigglers... but things were not fitting right, there were events that were simply impossible to have happened on their own.

In the caves there is a small jade girl who after a whole perigee keeps wondering what happened that night, she has seen pictures everywhere of the convention she wanted to be in, she even remembers getting out of this boring place, maybe even Lynera getting crazy about it some hours later? But why did this little girl did not get into the convention, and instead just... nothing? Like if she just almost got there and returned, without being able to remember what happened exactly, she scratches her hair as a last resort to a question she does not have the answer, but the question remains, and not only for her. In one schoolhive within the city there is another small girl, a teal one now instead of the greener jade, who after using her ever-increasing-in-popularity chittr accounts to spread the word of trizza through the marvelous art of shitposting, almost fucks up her morning (if there's something like that when you live in the night) by uploading nudes of an older girl she didn't even knew about, how did this end up here in her palmhusk? The first question was easy to answer, Tirona got this when she sneaked into Tyzias's office, and that's what gets the worst of this little girl eager for answers, she does not know how she got the password to enter, there is simply no way she could have gotten there without help, she had to be helped there but... by who? she was not a person of many friends, and let's not even talk of people who knew about possible passwords for tyzias's office, it couldn't have happened on her own, it shouldn't have happened, but nevertheless it did.

Out in the open there's this almost-adult rustblood who remembers not-so-long ago she had a fight, a good fight, under the burning sun, ripping through her skin even though it lasted only a couple of minutes, she remembers with no problem that they tried to steal her lusus, but how in earth this girl was able to win such a fight when being absurdly outnumbered? It couldn't happened, she would have been beaten to death, being left to be burned to death, even maybe sold as a slave, but somehow she managed to save her lusus with only the wounds the sun made on her skin, she knows, she is no fool to think she did it on her own, Skylla is not like the highbloods to thing such a foolish thing, she had to be helped by a good person in the right place, in the right time, but who?

This was the same question that 38 trolls had, in many forms, in many words, but all things pointed to the same, there was someone, somewhere, sometime, somehow, there was a person to help them out in something, a matter of life and death, of food or starvation, even of just working as an inspiration for art, and all of these doubts could only be answered by the only girl who had a small grasp of what was happening here, in this timeline, the small girl who knows she avoided death way too much times for her taste, her name being Boldir Lamati.

The sun has just gotten under the line of the horizon, the heat was still present with the might of damn Helios in a bad day, and this little girl was in her place, not her actual hive, not one of her many hideouts, but her very place, this tidy little back garden that can put your chakra status as blitzed to high hell, she was in the middle of a spiral in the center of said garden, the water was in a slow flowing stream as ever, the ambient was clean yet naturally messy with the leafs going from one place to another, all this relaxing vibe was complemented with her guns loaded and being ready to fight until the bitter end, she is used to come here, more now since the last event, as she likes to call it; because she is no fool, back that night, she was poisoned to death, she was fated to die that die no matter what she did, but the things the other being did, were the things that saved her life, she had no real friends here, and by real friends people who actually would risk their lives to save a small cullable olive girl, yet somehow a stranger had the very antidote to the thing that almost got her killed, she knows something happened, she can't remember exactly what, but she knows fate was written by a superior being, otherwise she would have been long dead, rotten or being used as food, decoration or what may the condesce know what. Boldir has spent several nights here, forgetting about all the trivial things going on in Thrashthrust, sex blue ladies making snuff streams, purplebloods' cults, lowbloods rebel-wannabes, once things that got her attention, now more than ever were just minor events in the grand scheme of things, and she is damn sure she will not allow such superficial things to delay the revealing of the truth, the revealing of what happened that day. She has no proof to convince others about this, but since she was a wriggler this esoteric piece of shit was her passion, her strongest point, her way of facing the harsh life of the troll race, both here in alternia and in the future in space, she knows a superior being messed with all this stuff, with her minds, and the minds of who knows how many other trolls, she is sure about it, she truly believes it, but has no way of proving it either to others or even to herself, that's why she comes here every night, to the place where she can be one, relaxing the body, letting her mind flow out, building a jigsaw out of thin void, the void of her memory, a clustefuck of quick and illusive shadows appearing and vanishing in an instant, but once you reach that level of chill in such a quiet and relaxing place like this, your whole mind, your whole body work towards a common goal, to capture one of those shadows, one of those pieces of this big jigsaw game, even if those pieces were minimal, every bit would help towards the bigger picture: Knowing what exactly happened that night.

This was that night, after entire perigees of trying to get a single piece of that jigsaw game, she noticed how instead she got many smaller pieces of different parts of the same thing, and that single fact made many things simply "click" on her head: That entity who helped her had to be someone she did not know before, not only that, had to be someone she currently does not know, that is the first fact, that even if obvious, when having a clustefuck of a mess in your head, it does not seem that apparent at first. On the other hand, it was someone who has to had at least a bit of trust from... her, from that blue bitch of Ardata, she remembers perfectly how she talked about poisoning her poor "volunteers" for the sake of popularity, and how she got herself "coincidentally" poisoned by a stranger that got away, being cured by the antidote Ardata had carried that night, antidote that she could have never gotten by herself or anyone else who did not have some sort of trust by this blue masochist. The whole time she was focusing on building the bigger picture instead of focusing on the smaller details, this was the difference, if someone from above messed with her, they surely underestimated the capability of this Lamati, the bigger picture is gone, maybe forever, if she did not focus first on the details, this entity had to be too naive by trolls' standards or... someone desperate enough to be by her side at any cost while being worthy enough to don't end up in a cage in a basement ready to be killed piece by piece, either way, the answer to that question lies in the mind of this serial killer, although getting that answer won't be easy, not at all, but if this greenish girl to somenight get the truth, she had to get as much information as possible of each detail of the bigger picture; Boldir Lamati had to risk her life trying to get into contact with Ardata Carmia. 

Making a slight change in the location of our current events, there's certain ceruleanblood girl finishing all the things needed for an optimal streaming service of the hightest quality, and by that we all obviously know that she's forcing lowbloods to do all the hard work while she's on a chair resting, smiling with horrific non-good intentions and sporadically stabbing one or two trolls with her psychic powers in order to keep them doing what they're supposed to do, dig their own graves so later their own demise can be recorded for many people's joy, this was everyday's stuff for Ardata, she has done this for entire sweeps, and more now that she feels the pressure of the higher castes on her neck, she has to keep them satisfied at any cost, and at the same times she takes pleasure in doing this kind of hobby, but for an entire perigee she has not feel the same, she's almost sure that there was a moment not too long ago where she felt like she had a true friend, like some kind of too sadistic or too innocent troll took care of her for an entire night almost willingly (she of course would never not-use her powers for her benefit in the end), she's almost sure that for one night she had a person who truly understood her, that understood how hard is to be a blueblood like her, that society forced her into doing all these things without thinking about her will first... and all of that bullshit we all know it's not entirely true and it's mostly just a cheap tactic to get certain people to like her more and such, nonetheless, true or not, she feels... empty, not too far is the date for her required exile from the planet, she's pretty grown up, but neither the snuff stuff she does or the dark future ahead did make her feel an actual something, from that very night her mind refuses to remember perfectly she was not able to feel like before, like the sadomasochist piece of lusiifucker she is. 

Coat on, foil-lined hat in place, guns ready, Lamati is ready to take on what this whole esoteric thing is. First she gets into contact with Ardata, it was not hard at all to find her in the internet but Lamati is not a fool, Ardata would simply ignore her if she contacts the bluebitch through there, for that matter Boldir messages certain troll she "knows", she definitely has never seen in her life, but his actions were not quiet at all for her, even a bit admirable if the circumstances are correct, though that's not why she's here, she needs to get her private address, a place where this olive girl would not be outrightly ignored at the first chance.

BL: (psst.)  
BL: (i need your help with something.)  
BL: (though can't say much through this relay service.)  
SB: i can't really say i actually know you; so guess what; it = your lucky day;  
SB: i think i may be able to spare a minute in reading your shit before cutting out;  
BL: (i won't risk your stuff or something like that, if that's what you think???)  
BL: (we have an acquaintance in common, the name's ardata carmia.)  
SB: tick; tock; clock = running;  
BL: (i'll go to the damn point then. i don't know if you experienced the same but out of nowhere we all suddenly got a night... hard to remember???)  
BL: (not exactly about the night, but about someone we all had during some certain night during the last sweep)

This was almost like a password to get Mallek's attention, now he got at least some interest in what this random unknown person was saying, because it clicked perfectly into his mind, like if this troll was doing some weird psychic shenanigan to get valuable info from him to may anyone know what. This was not for Mallek's so-much-needed relaxation, this person was talking to him about something he did not tell anyone nor recorded anything about it on his hive, this was not good, either this troll was about to ransom him in someway, or they truly got by ill-fated destiny the very same experience.

SB: time = running out; what do you need from me;  
BL: (i need you to get me ardata's personal profile on chittr, only that and i'm outta here.)  
BL: (we both know this place is not the most private thing on the planet, not by a long shot.)

He has surely heard of ardata on the internet, her blood partner, and all the horrific things she does on a nightly basis, and while he has sympathy for the bad luck of anyone not blue or green enough to get a decent life, he was totally indifferent to her, why is she important to this? How is this sadistic girl related to his memories of a robot and somehow his palmhusk being thrown into the water? 

SB: we never had this conversation; it != on my knowledge anymore that i ever spoke to you; 

and just a few seconds later an encrypted file was sent to Boldir Lamati, the password was the person they both talked about, but this file was not only a mere text one, as soon as boldir opened it in her palmhusk... she did not know that she was letting Mallek into her personal information. 

He quickly put hidden code in the metadata of the file she downloaded to make her palmhusk automatically do a single download of a malware handcrafted by him to send all storaged data she had there. First it quickly copied and encrypted the files with TAES-256, not the fanciest thing in the world, but surely secure enough; the second thing, to keep her safe, the hidden code in the file secretly downloaded a hidden app through the OS's constant data flow to keep it out of her eyes, it was a rusty and simple one-use chat that would delete itself and its associated data in just 20 seconds (including the malware), it sent all the files from the palmhusk after that in just 3 seconds it made a series of encryption over encryption, nobody had to know what was there, for anyone except Mallek Adalov this was nothing but unrecognizable corrupted data. In just a few seconds he gathered all the personal info she had, and could pass the entire night analyzing it, in order to make it faster he did not made a password for either the chat or the files to decrypt it in his own terminal, he instead forced the app's code to use a heavily diminished range of available passwords following TAES-256 methods so he could do a brute-force attack in it without having to wait entire perigees. Mallek did this way back in the night when he was younger and less experienced, he never felt the need to hack the trolls, he is not that kind of person who would ransom information for money or such, but he thought it would be useful in the future, and this was the day that prophecy became true, the program was extremely basic for his standards, but was the first thing he could easily put there without her noticing it, now he had Boldir's personal info, and all of it without risking her life for it. 

Back with our small cute, and somehow strong, olive girl, now she had the information to contact Ardata, at first she thought of risking her integrity through IRL contact, like that night a while ago, but the idea of contacting Mallek Adalov was incredibly obvious to be the safest bet, and now it proved that way, she opened once again her palmhusk, now on a different place quite far from her own hive, to speak to the blue girl before she streams more death and violence.

BL: (if you don't want to be imaged as a troll who lacks more than a three thought cells you better start thinking that this encounter has a deeper meaning that also your mind will not be able to process in the near future.)  
AC: who the actual fuck are you and what the hell do you want.  
BL: (take me as a friend of yours, trust me, we both are on the same boat.)  
AC: the only boat you're iiin iiis the one of your fuckiiing demiiise, nobody talks to me unless iii want them to.  
BL: (i've been riding that one since i have a memory so don't try to go menacing on me, instead try to process the fact that our fates are tied together ignoring how much you despise it.)  
AC: you're wastiiing my preciiious tiiime, biiitch.  
BL: (perigees ago you went to a girls-only coffee, you went there with someone, tell me who.)  
AC: iii don't thiiink you're quiiite understandiiing your own posiiition here---  
BL: (you tried to kill me there, miss carmia.)  
AC: mmmwahahaha, what a pleasant memory, iiif only iii could have fiiiniiished the job iiit would have been even better.  
BL: (funny enough, but you can't even lie to yourself, you were there with someone, tell me who was that troll.)  
AC: iiin the hypothetiiical scenario that what you're sayiiing has the sliiightest chance of beiiing somethiiing that happened, what would iii even wiiin from such boriiing and poiiintless proposal.  
BL: (an answer to the same question we both have.)  
AC: iiit seems that you are not as smart as iii thought, otherwiiise you would know iii can't remember shiiit from that niiight, deary.  
BL: (i already know that, but that's not my point, i want to ask you, what do you remember of that person???)  
AC: iii wiiill get straiiight to the poiiint as you don't understand that you are tryiiing to get an answer that iii siiimply don't have and iii would not be wiiilliiing to share iiit wiiith you iiin any other scenariiio.  
AC: the most iii can spare for such a worthless creature depriiived of even the sliiightlest sociiial competence iiis that thiiis "person" was surely not a troll, not a siiingle person on thiiis planet has even a tiiiny grasp of all the preasure that has been put on me wiiithout ever thiiinkiiing of what iii would want to be, eiiither here or iiin space. but thiiis beiiing was a whole other thiiing, they diiid not complaiiin when iii forced them to feed me, they were there to liiisten and understand my biiig problems that iii have because of my blood color.  
AC: of course they were huge iiinept at anythiiing that iiinvolved miiinimal sociiial skiiills or surviiival iiinstiiincts, but they surely were true friiiends of miiine.  
AC: how can iii remember all of iiit? because iii am damn sure iii would have never brought myself to such degradiiing actiiiviiitiiies liiike cookiiing or hauliiing heavy thiiings iii need iiin my hiiive.  
AC: iii can't remember much else, but iii can asure you iii wiiill never degrade myself liiike the liiikes of you, lusiiiiiifucker, bye. 

As soon as the blue lady unplugged, a smile got damn carved in the face of the olive girl, she got all the things she would have realistically asked for, most of that chatter was irrelevant, but the very thing Ardata said, this being was, more likely than ever, to be someone from space, like if the person who pulls the strings of the intrinsic grand scheme of things had either a moment of sudden disgrace or the fate was written in stone for this creature to meet a certain set of trolls in the city of Thrashthrust, there was no other explanation for this, the olive girl was really sure of that, to not-die, to survive, to have an actual life here for many perigees in a planet that is designed from its very core to be a mortal weapon in every possible way, it had to be a pawn that played an integral part of the story all of this is, they would have never been able to survive on their own, with no food, medical supplies, or even minimal knowledge on alternian language, they had to be helped from "above". This was the first night Boldir Lamati got some real answers to her questions, but there was still much to dig in, much more to fight for, both down here on alternia and in Doc Scratch's mansion with our beloved #FFFFFF-white human, this is progressing, but there was still much more to do.


	2. Reptilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boldir Lamati is still trying to solve this mistery, meeting other MSPAR's friends in order to complete this jigsaw puzzle, but things are not going to be perfect forever, she's gathering more and more attention from a certain man of above while our human tries to escape from his grasp

She gave herself a night to chill and meditate about all the damn things she recently got to know, her Zen garden was still something to put your chakra status blitzed to high hell, and that let the olive girl think about something, Ardata was not the kind of girl who invites people to spend time with her while she’s out, Boldir is no fool, Ardata had to have seen the chance of extort and she took it to take advantage of the alien, in any other case Ardata would have sent to damn hell the alien, so if they both had met there with no previous talk… this entity already had the information to get there with no problem, maybe they were there with another girl before? Boldir couldn’t have been, her phone doesn’t have any messages who could give a clue and she doesn’t quite remember some palmhusk call that night, maybe she forgot (or got forced to) but for the time being, the most likely option is that the alien was there before, and if so, maybe the staff could give Boldir more information about frequent customers.  
In no time she was down there, asking for information to the girls behind the cash register… and for the sake of bribery buying some not-so-cheap things there, and got a name, or a nickname, or whatever the fuck it could be…

Elwurd. 

But in fact, it was an actual popular name from a girl she’s almost sure has seen before, though they haven’t talked to each other. It didn’t take long for Boldir Lamati to find the girl on Chittr, she was incredibly popular at a local level, and almost all of her fans there were not exactly male; nonetheless, it was no time to distract, in the quite good amount of pictures Elwurd took and uploaded there she recognized her hive, it was a bit far, but not on the other side of the city, so guns ready, Boldir started to walk there, spending no more than just a few minutes to get there, even outside the place seemed dirty, full of trash, like there was a party not a long time ago, but who cares about that right now, right? Boldir approaches the door and knocks the door hoping for Elwurd to be there, and in fact there she was, perhaps somewhat tipsy but still fully capable of doing anything, the first reaction this too-cool-for-you and way-out-of-your-league girl was “What in the ever-loving care of Trizza is a baby doing here” but before the door gets closed, Boldir puts a foot there to avoid any slam while she starts speaking:

BL: (psst.)  
BL: (am i interrupting anything???)  
?E: don’t worry LiL girl you’re fine  
?E: though i have no idea of what a random girL is doing right out of my hive  
BL: (don’t worry elwurd, i have not come here to cause trouble, if that’s what you’re implying???)  
?E: then make me know what brings you here, you cutie  
BL: (i know you go to a girls-only coffee, you frequent the place for stuff i don’t care, it is not too far from here.)  
?E: yeah, i go to that pLace quite a Lot, but aLso i go to other pLaces frequentLy… where are you going with this?  
BL: (that place, i know this will be really hard to get out of your memory, but do you remember something out of place there??? not only something, but someone, some person who didn’t really belong there.)  
?E: weLL… besides the obvious horny dudes that try to get in there, i can’t reaLLy put my finger on anything out of the norm there 

Just as she finishes her phrase she points with finger-guns at the smaller girl with a nice wink in her face, this cerulean really is out of the league of any troll on the whole neighborhood. 

BL: (let’s see… I’m sure you know miss ardata.)  
Immediately the blue girl bits her lower lip, but never leaving that too-cool-for-you attitude  
?E: how couLd i not remember it, she’s such a mean girL and i Like it, i shouLd taLk to her in private some day  
BL: (well, case in point, she had a minion, some kind of… alien??? that helped her in everything she needed when she saw the opportunity to take advantage of them, and she said they were different from any other troll, that they were a true “friend”.)

That word, that damn word, that damned word clicked her, just like with Mallek, there was something about this alien that even if the memories related to them were erased, there were still underneath, waiting for the others to remember somehow, something; to don’t let them fall apart in the void, this doesn’t occur in the same way for everyone, not in the same intensity, but always there, refusing to be forgotten forever, always finding a way to live under the threat of a forgotten existence.

?E: …  
?E: why do you think i wouLd have any kind of information related to them  
BL: (i feel it.)  
?E: what? don’t fooL around i want to know what made you come here and say such Lame answer to my question  
BL: (guess what miss elwurd, i am not sure, i just feel it, i just feel that you can help me here, i can feel the direction of our flow, the riverbed of space-time in which we see ourselves put and swimming constantly both in favor and against the stream to avoid getting stuck in the rocks of a stagnant oblivion, but it lately has been going in a way so intrinsic to the artificial activities of such a machiavellian, perfectionist and powerful being that has been able to manipulate the very being of our existence, of our memories, shit even the essence of our very self.) 

?E: what in the ever-Loving…  
BL: (you can’t show it, you can’t prove it, hell you are not even sure about it, but something deep inside you tells you to don’t let it past, to don’t just forget about it, to dig deep in seek of the truth, and if I feel something inside me, is that you can help me with this, right here, right now.)  
?E: Look, i’LL be quite straightforward with you, Like if your whoLe existence is reLated to soLve some kind of esoteric buLLshit Lmao  
?E: i certainLy can’t give you much of an actuaL chunk of information about what you’re searching for, but i can teLL you that some nights ago, maybe Like two or three perigees my Lame and quite pathetic ex came to my hive  
?E: first of aLL i was with some… random girL i guess? can’t be totaLLy sure but that’s my guess, going to the pLace you said before, but then bronya caLLed me, she wanted to see me in my hive for may trizza know why, and from here, Like if before wasn’t enough my memory gets fuzzier, at most i couLd think that this random girL i had with me had met before my ex, because i can’t remember shit except we faked a date just to shit on ursama, and she ended up saying my girL was better without me and with one of her jades…

For fuck’s sake, Boldir’s here to finish the puzzle of this alien, not to hear how much importance Elwurd indirectly gives to her past relationships, because of that she ignored the rest of the story while focusing on the main thing, fuzzy memory, one hard-to-remember person, this had to be them, and if this small olive wants to progress on her mission she better gets out of here while she can to avoid more stories of this cerulean.

BL: (psst.)  
BL: (i’ll be going, got to do something asap.)  
?E: weLL if you say so, take care  
?E: i’LL go back to my business, and remember if you wanna have a good time just contact me

One last finger-guns from the Rxsell and Boldir heads towards the cloister, this small little piece of evasive crap knows her surroundings, being careful with the swells of fate also implies knowing where to go, where to avoid, and where people can and could be, besides is not hard to track the Imperial Drones that come and go with the filial pails, who always go country-side and return without the genetic material, Boldir Lamati knows how to get there, and now knows at least one of the girls there, time to get back on track with no more foreign love problems.  
First, Boldir checked the hours, the cloister is quite far and it’s past midnight, she needs to get there fast if she wanted to get back to her place while the sun is still hidden, at a fast pace she started walking towards the country-side, right now her best bet was now with the jade girls, so she walked straight to the cave while avoiding any kind of trouble in her way, out of the cities it was common to see outlaws robbing to trolls, and robbing trolls too, and while she may be able to take down one or two targets a full band would simply kidnap her and use her for any kind of degenerate or dangerous purpose, so this trip took a bit more of time than what she would have liked, but nonetheless she got there, right outside the entrance of the cloister, she has no idea of how big the place may be, but if she doesn’t hear drones inside it can be safe enough… right? Right?

…

…

It was not, on a whole other place there was a certain white faceless man, receiving with his sadistic pleasure some important guest in his house, lately he has been running with some trouble with both the high amount of special guest he has to receive in order to keep everything running smoothly and also a small girl he adopted to use her as a tool for his lord, she has been growing up as he knew it would happen, and sadly for Scratch she is always getting more and more rebellious from her sad function in the grand scheme of things, that brings him a lot of trouble, trouble that lately has been keeping the guard high, as always he does, but not as high as before, that let the little girl wreak havoc on Alternia but that right now is getting more and more of Doc Scratch’s attention, he knows he can’t directly go after her, but he can manipulate certain things that will put the olive girl at risk while he deals with more important matters. Also, and somehow under Doc Scratch’s radar, the human, they have been seeing that damned comic since they got forced to do it, but right now it was not the time to keep reading trolls from some kind of even more dystopic Alternia where almost everyone has an awful sense of fashion, damn that shit sucks dude, since the human arrived on the gray planet it took some time but they stopped caring about space-time continuum, so seeing humans from the past and trolls from the future? Was not relevant to him, nothing in this place made sense, not from the very moment he fell here, and right now the human was taking careful steps to trying to make a recon of the facility, place, house, whatever the hell this thing is, to know the best escape route for the future or even now, and for that matter he was going through a corridor where he started to hear some noises… he was near, Doc Scratch was coming close, the human had to hid, but there was nowhere to hide besides a room, it seems from the outside it could be small, but that didn’t matter, the human had to make a choice…

>Run to the small room and hide there.  
>Play safe and wait for another opportunity to come. 

…

Obviously you wouldn’t trash such a big opportunity, right? So let’s go for the obvious answer and get to the sma—wait, wait a second, wait a damned second, this couldn’t be, no, this seems just, no, since they arrived on alternia their whole life has been based on binary choices under stressful circumstances like this one, this seems just too familiar or like a big bad joke about their current situation, but they have experienced this before, and if anything of the things said about the big and white douchebag piece of shit, then… could this be an auxiliary tool of that fucker to get the human back to where he wants them? Could this be just another rigged game? They couldn’t take the risk, the stake of this opportunity was simply too high to risk falling away, no, if this game is rigged, the best damn option is to don’t play it at all, your life is not decided by a polarized series of binary choices, you are not decided by 1s and 0s, you are more than that, both of you, the human and the superior being (organic or synthetic) that is watching this thing from above, right?

No, they would not give up, they would not fall into the hands of the cueball-headed motherfucker, they were a free and self-conscious being totally capable of making their own choices, and the one they took right now was to step back from the corridor, but not to throw it away, they started to resume their search in another way, with another route, they would get out of here no matter what the cost, and they would do it as soon as damn possible, going through series of corridors, rooms, space paradox that would shit on Einstein’s grave, anything for the sake of getting back to those trolls they appreciated dearly, deep within their very being.  
Back with our small and smart Boldir, she made some noise, not too high, but still high enough to make clear there was a visitor who wasn’t there to make trouble and/or culling, just another girl, in the search of answers, so after hitting some rocks she waited on the entrance to avoid breaking any kind of law, until an older girl who was wearing a white shirt, a green armless sweater and a slightly-less-intense-green skirt came across… and all of the fashion sense of that jade girl could not matter less when a clearly sharp knife was pointing towards the head of Lamati, it was none other than “her”

LS: -you!!! who are you and what are you doing here!!!  
BL: (the name’s boldir, and i’m here searching for a girl called bronya urs---)  
LS: -don’t even think about it!!! she is handling right now a lot!!! of jadeblood responsabilities!!!  
BL: (calm down, i am not here to cause any trouble, i just want to ask some question unrelated to your jobs down here.)  
LS: -WHY should bronya do it! i am more than capable of answering any kind of question without making her lose precious time! she’s simply too important for m… us!!! to let her answer trivial things!  
BL: (so she’s the one in charge around here, interesting.)  
LS: -enough of talking around without a purpose! if you are going to ask question to somebody, is going to be to me!  
BL: (it’s fine, i’ll talk to you then, first i’ll just send bronya a message with my palmhusk…)  
LS: -wait!!!

Lynera said with a clear and strong voice, realizing the fact that bronya was currently having her own phone, not herself, and if the small girl does send a message about this she’ll lose a good amount of points with the jade mom, Lynera is no more the toxic girl she was before, she realized her own mistakes and since some time she has been trying hard to improve, but it was still hard to let people get closer to bronya freely, even if it was just to ask questions, Lynera felt like she was failing to her… friend. 

LS: -sorry! i wasn’t mad at you or anything, i just…  
LS: -wanted to take care of receiving people here to help her even if it’s a little bit, but i can’t even do that right yet  
LS: -sorry

A single tear stars falling from her left eye, she wanted bronya to be happy, she would not be happy if she saw how her best friend was acting like in the old days, if she saw her friend failing her.

BL: (whoa calm down, no hard feelings, i know you’re just doing your job, that’s why i made some noise to warn people i’m here.)  
BL: (let’s get things straight and in the right foot, i’m boldir lamati, and you???)  
LS: -lynera… lynera skalbi  
LS: -come with me and i’ll take you to her

But first she cleaned that single tear from her face, relationship problems aside, this jade was still even today getting too emotional with anything, from being jealous, to angry or just sad, it was such a hard job to kill old habits.

BL: (i really don’t want to bring problems here, i know all the important things you do here, so i’ll try to do my things here as smooth as possible.)  
LS: -thanks and i’m sorry about all the earlier problems!!!  
LS: -it’s just she’s the person i care about the most! and i’m working really hard to help here down here and to improve myself!  
LS: -not too long ago someone came down here to see her  
LS: -but in the end i was the troll who needed to see them  
LS: -it’s almost like a surreal fantasy! they helped me realize a lot of things i did wrong in the past and not only that but also helped me to learn to be open to other persons  
LS: -but… i can’t remember them anymore!!! i just can’t even if i try my best!  
LS: -they came from nowhere and after some time they just vanished… leaving me like this  
LS: -like an emotional mess that tries her best to become a better troll for me and everyone!!!  
LS: -i can’t even remember how they were or how they looked yet i miss them! i could never even get the final chance to thanks them!!! or also that i could not get the chance to say goodbye  
LS: -they came out of nowhere and disappeared the same way

Boldir… Boldir really did not expect Lynera to say all of that, all the things she said, emotional factor aside, were totally compatible with the events of this alien gone missing, in fact she could get even more information from this specific jade girl than any of the two previous ladies, was it because of being underground made them remember a bit more of this specific person? was it because of her previous nature and her turning point regarding to attitude? There were many questions now without an answer, but right after memorizing all of her talk Boldir got to a schoolhive-alike building, inside it seemed to be some smaller jades and maybe a boy in there??? who knows, but it wasn’t relevant now, bronya was inside a kind-of medical room with a lot of mini sopor slime pools and a few grubs here and there, inside and likely healing up from something the olive doesn’t know. The jade leader here was so focused that Lynera had to raise her voice in order to get Bronya’s attention, and thus making it possible for Boldir to speak with her.

LS: -done it! now i’ll leave you two here to speak… your thing!  
LS: -and good to see you bronya!!!

After that she got out of the room and closed the door but it was damned obvious the Skalbi stood right outside the room to listen from the outside what would Boldir and Bronya talk about.

BL: (psst.)  
BL: (the name’s boldir lamati, i am not here to cause any problem but instead to solve one.)  
BU: Oh, hello. I have just finished my work here. vV Us jades we have a great responsibility to carry on! Vv  
BU: What do you want to talk about?  
BL: (i’m trying to solve a mistery whose answer lies outside the realm of the natural flow of our reality and instead belongs to the somber manipulations of a stormy fate.)  
BL: (but i know hearing that is just like taking a nap, in other words, we both know someone who existed down here on alternia but for some reason got erased both from existence and our collective memory, we can see the things they did, but we can’t even remember who did it.)  
BL: (your friend knows them, at least just like the rest, seeing what they did but not being able to even remember the slightest thing about them, and i was hoping you could give me more information about what they did.)  
BL: (and before you answer, i know you care a lot about your people and your job, so i did try my best to don’t gather any kind of attention here, you are a good person from what i know, i don’t want to bring trouble to this place.)  
BL: (and i can be pretty sure that i can feel deep inside me they were my friend too.) 

BU: vV Before I answer you have to understand what I’m about to say! Vv  
BU: 1. My jades here and our work are my top priority and I would never put them at risk.  
BU: 2. We’re meant to keep a low profile while doing our work, our opinions in whatever question you may ask will always be neutral and inoffensive because that’s we’re supposed to!  
BU: 3. I will never tolerate any kind of action, thought or suggestion that would make this place tolerate any kind of revolutionary ideal, they are extremely forbidden here.  
BU: 4. This specific place of the building doesn’t break any rule established by either our beloved fuchsias or the higher castes and doesn’t intend to do it under any circumstance, this room is well within the realm of our legal system so it’s not necessary to bring this topic again on this conversation.

This last “rule” was said by Ursama with a bit more nervous than usual but she doesn’t take long to recover her normal self and continue with the talking.

BU: With that out of the way, I can now answer as long as i don’t neglect any other duty of mine.  
BL: (go ahead, we all are not blue enough to have a good life, so it’s reasonable to keep things smooth.)  
BU: We jades have a great responsibility on our shoulders so it’s our duty to keep a clear register of our daily actions regarding to either teaching smaller jades our work here or our actual job of the older ones making sure the wrigglers do what they’re supposed to do and avoid any kind of trouble with the lusus coming here and taking care of a young troll!  
BU: That being said, we all down here had an exact night that we can’t remember like the others, even the ones who came before that night and were completely normal to us.  
BU: It was a night that, from the tiny pieces of memory each jade has, i could say that there was a rampaging lusus for an unconfirmed reason, likely a drone stepping on a wriggler from what some girls have told me, there were some damage but nothing excessive 

BU: vV Our jades handled with great skill this trouble and avoided major collateral damage! Vv I was there, I am sure of it, that night I did not have a reason to leave the cloister so I’m sure I did not leave the caves, but I wasn’t there to contain the rogue lusus, not exactly down there with the wrigglers and the constant flow of drones entering and leaving, from what I can remember I was with… someone

BU: I can’t remember how they were physically, but they were likely a lowblood, badly injured and in desperate need of medical attention, from there the next thing I can remember is that I had to deviate my attention to them while the other jades were containing the problems, like if out of nowhere this lowblood wimped out hard and couldn’t do much while the others were busy, anything related exclusively to this lowblood is something I can’t remember but there were some things… like my necessity to heal them up, or to protect them, that were not affected by this kind of collective amnesia, and that’s something I have not been able to explain.  
BL: (i see, thanks for the talk, but you are a busy jade and i could cause trouble if i stay here, so i’ll start going back to my hive.)  
BL: (it was nice to meet you, bronya.) 

They both nodded at each other in a quite friendly signal of respect, it was nice to meet such a responsible and mature troll for a change, but Boldir was right, she could not stay here for long, soon the sun would come out and legally speaking an olive girl down here isn’t exactly the most legal thing on the planet, so better avoid problems to the people around here. With a fast pace Boldir started to walk first outside of the room, then outside of the corridor within the building, she saw Lynera and a couple of other jade girls together in a room for some unknown reason, but just barely before she could step out of the building, a small boy, running on 4 legs for another reason Boldir won’t know, but he was damn fast running like that, he came from the outside and did not seem like a big deal, except when Boldir started hearing perfectly such a dreaded word:

??: honk!  
??: Honk!  
??: HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!

What? What is that purpleblood trying to say? Is here to cause trouble? To kill somebody? Please let that not be this case, this was going simply too—oh hey, there’s bronya with a motherly concerned expression on her face.

BU: Hey! I’ve been waiting for you to come, it’s very late for a kid like you to be awake! 

What? Who is he? What is he doing here? Boldir was used to see weird stuff at a daily basis but seeing a small purpleblood here? Boldir could tell he was a purpleblood because of that color being all over his face and somehow getting over that makeup, he must have been running for quite some time if his face is like that, but… from what? 

BU: What happened Karako? Is everything alright?  
KP: HONK! HONK!! HONK HONK!!!!  
BU: Oh no…  
BU: vV Everyone! Get inside the rooms! Vv  
BU: vV I’ll take care of this, get inside for your safety, now! Vv

What’s happening? Why did this jade get all worried out of the same word repeated many times? The first thing Boldir did was going towards the purpleblood, they both looked at each other for a few seconds before she saw the ID necklace: “If lost, call BRONYA URSAMA”. Wow, then he must be from this place somehow, why? She did not now, but right now it was not the time for those questions, she went back to the entrance of the building, to see the exit and what the hell was going on, because everyone started running inside like if a nuclear attack was coming and this place was a vault of some kind.

BL: (…)  
BL: (oh fuck.) 

No, no no no no, she was sure she did the things right, she was sure no one was following here, how did they appear here? Who sent them? Fuck fuck fuck, something was wrong, something was horribly wrong and because of her, they were here, the Fucking Imperial Drones were here for some unknown reason but for the olive girl it was pretty damn clear, someone sent the Drones to eliminate her, she was the target of those enemies, and the poor and nice jades would have to pay the price of she being here, for fuck’s sake, everything was going right, everything was falling into place, slowly but inexorably, what went wrong here? 

From outside the world, but watching it closely, there was a certain man, having dispatched his last guest of the day, waiting expectantly to see the results of his plan, this was one of the best chances to take care of that little piece of shit causing him many troubles, this plan was going to take care of her permanently.


	3. Last Nite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being pursued by Imperial Drones is never a good thing to happen, and it's even more miserable when it was not the Alternia's goverment the ones who sent those things to eradicate you, in times like these, the best is to lay low until things cool down, but that may not be an option when there's a puzzle you want to solve, when up there is a human trying to get back home with their friends, you can lay low for a while, but not forever.

BL: (no shit sherlock.)  
KP: HONK!  
BL: (no i did not bring here those things, if it were for me this would have been smooth for everyone.)  
KP: honk?  
BL: (i just wanted to ask some questions unrelated to the jobs or anything that happens here, trust me when i say i did not expect those things to show up so… violently.)  
KP: Honk!  
BL: (they can’t see me here, if anything that would be the worst case scenario right now, i have to get out of here, it’s for the best of both me and the people here.)

Boldir was telling the truth to the small purple kid, after all the drones showed up out of nowhere with no intentions of the genetic reproduction for the species, instead they went straight to the “hive” where all the jades were cloistered together, and they would likely blow the damn entrance up if they don’t get all of the trolls out of that place, and let’s not even talk about culling some jades in example for not being perfectly obedient, she did not want this, Boldir did not want to put the lives of these humble jades at risk only for coming here and ask some damned questions, she had to get out of there as soon as possible, but… what about the purple? Is it exactly legal to have one small kid like him roaming around? It was no time to ask herself those questions right now, right now outside the hive were two normal-sized drones and one small but somehow as equally dangerous-looking as the others, and while two bigger ones would stay out and keep everyone in a straight line to check them, the smaller would likely get inside to see if there’s anything suspicious to cull one of them, any of the jades in order to get the message straight that they did something wrong and had to pay the price, this could not happen, Boldir had to evaluate her options ASAP. 

KP: Honk!  
BU: (what???)  
KP: Honk… 

Right after the Pierot said that he went straight to the ablutionblock, after his words his hands waved at the olive girl to follow him, and once both of them got to the place she looked at first (because of survival instincts) to some place to hide, this place had windows from where one could see things that happened outside, they were looking into the opposite direction of the entrance so at first it seemed like the best choice at the moment, but instead the purpleblood went to one corner, at the side of a mini wall of a private ablution trap, there was almost at the roof a ventilation grill, too small for most of the jades to get in, but smaller enough for the smaller ones to get inside, if you could first close enough. The olive girl while a bit strong she was no athletic troll, but when Karako simply gave a jump to the top of the mini wall, from where he clings with his fingers and with only one hand he took out the ventilation grill, put that thing on the floor of the now-accessible ventilation duct and gave a final jump towards the entrance of that thing, he entered there and after a few seconds his head popped out of the duct to give a lending hand to the olive girl, and Boldir immediately grasped tightly the hand in order to get inside as well, both of them started to crawl inside, but Boldir looked back and put the ventilation grill back in place to leave no evidence of suspicious act here, once done they continued to crawl inside that place for a whole minute, the hive was not that big but at the same time it is hard to make big and fast progress if you’re inside of such a tiny space, after what it seemed like an eternity they got to an exit in the same direction of where the window was directed, but as soon as karako simply ignored that exit and Boldir saw the exit right in front of her, the truth was revealed, there was one of the big drones scouting the area in the search of her, if she just exited the building by that window in the ablutionblock she would have been caught by that thing, it was too likely right now be an option, but if now neither the entrance nor the back of the building were options to escape, where was this guy heading to? this question started to slightly dissipate when the ventilation duct started to head to one side of the building, leading to an exit there, and though down there was a door to exit easily and make all of this effortless, once they got outside they noticed the absence of the smaller drone, if they tried to get outside by that door it was likely that they would have been caught by the small-but-dangerous drone in the act, sending all of this straightly south. There was no time to waste, they were still in danger as well as the jades, all put outside and in a straight line to check any inconsistence in the number and appearance, so once they got outside of the building, first karako then helping Boldir, here there was mostly garbage from the cloister, garbage that once a point is reached a drone comes here to take it away, but hidden behind all of that, in one corner of the walls there was a hidden hole, too small to notice from afar and hidden behind some rocks, nobody except small and curious kids would care about it at all, and Karako was one of them, so he knew where this small tunnel led, he had used it before countless times to run to the wilderness when his request to have fun out there was denied, he was saving Boldir and the other girls by doing this, and he could not care less about any kind of consequence or scolding from Bronya, Lynera or anyone else, he may not be like the other purples but he knows Imperial Drones aren’t good, especially when they come to knock at your hive.

BL: (thanks.)  
KP: (honk?)  
BL: (for all of this, i don’t know this place like the city so i would have never escaped on my own, if that’s what you’re asking???)  
KP: (honk!)  
BL: (for the time being let’s get out of this cave, from there i’ll be on my own to not cause any more problems here.)  
KP: (Honk?)  
BL: (yes, i won’t require any more help, from there you can go wherever you wish.)  
KP: (honk.) 

After that honk there were no more than just a few seconds (or minutes?) of silence until they reached the end of the mini tunnel, it was hidden behind thick shrubbery and not too close to the main entrance so it was logical that it would be some kind of secret passage that no older jade would know until it was too late, after all the jades were dispatched to live in space just like any other trolls and only the kids would have the time to do such a convenient discovery.  
It was no time to chat about this though, drones were inside and anytime soon they would get out to check the surroundings, they both have to go in their own way while the night is slowly finishing its cycle in order to give terrain in favor of an apocalyptic and dangerous sun. After they waved goodbye at each other, the purpleblood started to run toward the wilderness once again while the oliveblood went back by that dirty road she came from in order to reach her hive… but likely that would not be an option, even before coming to this cave she was running out of night time, the sun would really soon get out and she was still very far from her hive, she had to hide somewhere, and just a few minutes away there was a ranch she saw when coming from the city, in that moment it seemed like it was empty due to the lack of any kind of sound, maybe the owner could be away on business or some shit like that, but after a couple of minutes of a fast-paced walk Boldir Lamati got there once again, but this time there being some soft sounds inside that place, fuck even if out here are some bandits in the wild this was her best option at the moment, so after she got herself outside of the road she started to make some noises to let the people inside know she was outside and did not want to be a sneaky problem.

BL: (psst.)  
BL: (hello???) 

But being real, it is quite hard to be loud when roughly 100% of the time you’re basically whispering, but luckily for our small olive this countryside rustblood was no deaf troll, after just a few seconds a tall, really attractive and totally western girl opened the door of her hive, damn she surely was, is and will be one girl to remember.

SK: What in tarnation!  
SK: Who are yyou and what are yyou doin’ right out of myy hive little girl?  
BL: (name’s boldir lamati, and things have gotten nasty not-so-far-away from here, drones are on a patrolling spree, the sun is coming soon and we all know what happens when you face drone while not being blue enough.)  
SK: As long as yyou aren’t here to rob us yyou can stay here for the dayy, every rustblood knows we ain’t exactlyy the apex caste in the syystem so we have to look for each other when things go bad yy’know.  
SK: Sides, yyou don’t look like an outlaw to me, and I’ll trust myy gut in getting yyou inside. If things go south I and Ladyy can take care of yyou, Boldir.  
BL: (i’ve been too much trouble for all the wrong reasons, if i’m into something right now is to lay low until things cool down.)  
SK: C’mere, I was about to finish dinner, we can give yyou something so your acid tract doesn’t finish the night emptyy as heck.

And so, the tall countryside girl, the small olive and that damned big white lusus went inside the hive within the ranch. The moon was setting so it ain’t a good time for an outdoor meal, thus Boldir saw how inside that could let outside light get in was closed, Alternian sun is a big motherfucker when it comes to burning you alive to death in just a matter of minutes.  
Back inside, Boldir was on a chair, lost on her on mind trying to analyze all the things that happened this night, from knowing the jades had a slightly better memory of this alien to being ambushed by Imperial Drones sent by some unknown douche, all of this was a mess, she knows something fishy is going on, there is no other explanation for why the hell Imperial Drones got directly to the cloister without even caring about the wrigglers down on the cave and the genetic material.

SK: Here yy’go honeyy, I hope yyou like it. Homemade grubcakes for the three of us ‘round here.  
SK: Grubcakes with boiled tree blood and two cups of coffee in the way.  
Those things were… actually good? She knew how to cook tasty food on her own while not relying on premade shit, it was quite a nice thing from her to feed Boldir and she knew that, she was right now living on borrowed time, she had to be as low-profiled as possible to keep troubles out of this ranch, there could not be a repetition of what just happened this night, besides, this cowgirl seemed like a really nice troll, she was worth a shot when it came down to get to know people.  
SK: yyou seem like a good girl, what makes a city troll like yyou to come ‘round these places?  
BL: (just searching for answers.)  
SK: for what?  
BL: (let’s say things are not what they used to be.)  
SK: i’m gonna be honest with yyou little sugar cube, i ain’t into destroyyin’ myy think pan on it but things ‘round here aren’t exactlyy like in Thrashthrust, here yyou have either thieves tryyinna gettin’ easyy moneyy from yyou at anyy cost or the so-beloved Imperial Drones wantin’ to cull yyour whole existence because of yyour blood color, but aside from those two alwayys so damn positive things, there ain’t much happenin’, at most the fact that i’ll be leavin’ this place soon because… damn, yyou can alreadyy tell whyy.  
BL: (yeah, i can tell, you are not too far from the ordeals, such a sad fate for such a nice girl like you, i’m feeling kinda bad about it???)  
BL: (but that’s off-topic, right now i would trust you to talk about why i’m here but i don’t want to put you in troubles because of me, the less you know the better.)  
SK: Sweetie, I’m an adult who is about to be exiled soon in less than a sweep, if I know somethin’, it’s about defendin’ myyself from anyy kind of aggression, no outlaw will come to myy territoryy and get awayy with it, and I have quite an experience with that.  
BL: (tell me about it, i’m interested.)  
SK: Well, I ain’t no killjoyy to ruin the fun ‘round here little buckaroo so I’ll spare a lil’ bit of myy time for this.  
BL: (go ahead, i want to hear it all.)  
SK: Just a few perigees ago some bandits came to myy ranch to steal ladyy, theyy kidnapped her when it was prettyy much dayy outside with the sun burnin’ the whole planet down as ever, ladyy was outside for some reason I can’t remember, and damn-it she’s myy life-long partner I couldn’t let them take her to wherever the heck theyy want and sell her, kill her, or anyything like that, I just couldn’t let that happen.  
SK: They were about a dozen, and you mayy not believe it for good reasons, hell, twelve against me is never a good option, but… somehow I managed to recover myy dear ladyy and even kicked them in the ass hard enough theyy got forced to leave this place.  
SK: That’s… all I can remember from that dayy, the previous night was boring as alwayys, but the earlyy mornin’ was the moment all of this happened, theyy… theyy came out of nowhere and I was forced to defeat ‘em, some of ‘em if I remember correctlyy sucked hard at fighting but others had actual guns and… damn it, I can’t even figure it out how I did not get shoot by ‘em or simply beaten to death byy simplyy numerical superiorityy of the enemyy.  
SK: The obvious answer is that there was someone helpin’ me out there, but… there was nuthin’ i can remember, just me, ladyy, and those damned bandits, myy mind doesn’t have any memoryy of anyy kind of external help.  
SK: And because of myy dear blood color I have wayy more things to worry myyself about rather than things that mayy or mayy not have happened in the past.

Could it be? Could it be related to her search that led Boldir Lamati to the jade cloister? Another strange event that had some signs of divine douchebag-ish intervention related to potential memory problems, there is here another potential clue and piece of the jigsaw puzzle there all this thing was about, but… was this really the moment to start talking Skylla about it? After all the nice things she did to Boldir, the olive girl could not just start interrogating the rustblood out of nowhere because of a past memory, now it was not the time to do it.

Nonetheless, after Skylla, Boldir and Lady had a good meal and talked for some minutes, the cowgirl went to her respiteblock while Boldir and Lady had to rest on the hive’s living room (if you can call like that such thing on a planet like this and with a race of aliens like these ones), lady just took her comfy place and Boldir… well, she was small, she could find her ‘coon almost anywhere here, so she just found the first place that seemed optimal for this and just closed her eyes to get finally some fucking rest, she needed it, she wanted it, but she was not sure if she deserved it after all the things today, Boldir wanted so damn hard to go back to the cloister and at least apologize for all the problems the Lamati brought there, Boldir wanted to know more details about Skylla Koriga’s event the bronzeblood talked about, but… curtains closed, light raging on, it was time to rest, time to recover the energy necessary for resolving all this clusterfuck.

But… not only down here there was things in the making, up there in a certain mansion belonging to a certain white cue-ball headed machiavellian asshole, but there was not only that douche, there was also a certain human trying to escape, to get back to their friends, trying to get back to their actual home, now that they’re far from earth, far from their past without any kind of alien FRIENDSHIP that they desperately want, need and even desire. This human was determined to get back with them, no matter what the cost, and currently they were closer than ever in achieving that, but it was no easy task to fool a person who knows everything and can do everything, Doc Scratch was likely even able to mess with your own mind in order for him to achieve his goals in which you’re a part of them.

Corridors, rooms, damn pendulum clocks? And everything in sight covered in various shades of green, fuck this place was almost designed to lose your own sanity in such a quite fast pace, but not only that, not only the fact that this place was weird as fuck, but the paranoia from the fact that there’s an omniscient fucker trying to catch your butt and send it straight into asshalla was no good thing for the sake of relaxation, the human was not able to tell how much time has passed since the last time they got time to rest, they were a bit tired, but that did not matter to them, they **DETERMINED** to get out of this madhouse to get back on track on the business of tasty and glorious **FRIENDSHIP** … and to be happy once again, too. This was a depressing scenario for them, they did not want to see a whole other bunch of weird trolls with almost non-existent fashion sense (well, except for one of them), they did not want to see the lives of other persons through this computer, it was way better when this human for the sake of their FRIENDS got themselves into life-risking situations, supporting a lowblood whose songs got stolen by the upper castes, damn, this human would never swallow the pill of the fact that Doc Scratch made that shit happen, no, for them even if there’s some grand scheme of things going on with a strong amount of fuckery and mystical non-sense, everything that they did and experienced down there on Alternia… was because of them, not because of some demigod wanting to be an edgy tryhard fuckass with the “I’m superior than you at everything” trope, no, fuck that.

Back on track, the human was having a 3-way civil war inside of them, something deep inside was telling them to go back, to don’t die in such a stupid and imbecile way, another part of them was practically being the puppet of Doc Scratch mind fuckery, always telling them to go the opposite way that they’re heading to, to make sure if “this” decision was the best, always being about wasting precious time to let DS get away with it, and the last third… it was them, it was their very self fighting for the goal of being with their friends, of being at home once again.

They may have been just a tool for DS, they may have been just a pawn, but they were still them, they did not change, they were still caring about their friends, it doesn’t matter how much the cue-ball prick tried to change that, the care about their friends, the desire of friendship was something hardcoded into them, like if that was a part of their very DNA, and nothing could change that, because if something happened to that will, if something happened to that desire of friendship… this human would stop being them, they would stop being what they are, they would simply cease to exist, and just turn into another generic human person with no worthy traits.  
But no, that would not happen, the human would never allow themselves to give up in order to let the gods win, if they’re gonna die doing this, they will die under their own rules, doing what they wanted to do, and knowing they did everything they could for their own desires, for their own happiness and not someone else’s. 

But… even after finding some door to get out of this place they would still be under Doc Scratch’s grasp, they needed to find that fenestrated wall to get back, because after all the human was not even on the same planet anymore, they were in one of Alternia’s moons, a greenish one being exact. They did not even know how to use it, they just had to get somehow inside of them and magic will be done? They had to do specific shit to make sure they did not get transported into another fucking universe? They had no clue but this was no time for guessing, first get there and then just planning how to use it.

It was obvious that the fenestrated walls there where Fozzer worked were used by this asshole, and that the event of the human using one of them to end up here was planned by him too, and… fuck, it was a terrifying thought the one of that after working themselves down to the bone all their work would be futile for such a complex device, that maybe even all of this is useless, no matter how much they tried, they would never get out of here… but that’s what the white man wants you to believe, right? He wants you to believe that you’re an inferior fucker that can’t do shit against him, but that’s oh-so-fucking-wrong, you would never believe that, right human?  
They are in this to win it, as a dear greasy 4chan-ish teenage said, to fucking own it, you fight or you die here, anything less and they’ve already won… so go out there, and give him hell, right now it’s like you were born to do this.  
Thoughts like that were flooding the human’s mind, trying to be determined in this, fight till the bitter end, nothing less, no matter what the cost, and it was proving itself quite successful, as they’re far from giving up, fighting against this paradox of a mansion, they remember when the white man snapped on their neck to immobilize them, when they mirrored the positions of everything here, if that’s the kind of power Doc Scratch has, then this would be a long and tiresome journey, but a journey the human would do all day long, all night long, and no one would stop them.

This was a complex piece of crap that the human had no way to foresee until they tried to actually escape, but… could it be? Could it be the same motherfucking wall that got the human here? Was this actually the room where he met Doc Scratch before? Fuck, fuck fucking fuck, it is right here, it has to be it, it couldn’t be another exact room trying to fuck with the human’s mind, this was the actual goddamned travel ticket that could get them out of this hellish place, it is just right th---

 _ **??:**_ Hello there, human.


	4. Basket Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance to escape, a white cue-ball headed asshole, nothing to remember, no one to contact and everything to lose. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (From now on, there will be two chapters every month, shorter but more frequent)

??: Did you really think you could outsmart me?  
??: Don’t even bother to answer the question, we both know that I already knew the answer even before you could even conceive your own machinations related to this sad mess of an escape plan.  
??: This could have brought me so much amusement if it weren’t for the fact that I know how this will end, how this will develop, how this very words resound within you in this exact moment, and I have no time for this childish and spoiled entertainment when I have more important matters to attend.  
??: More important guests to attend.  
??: And sadly for you, human.  
DS: You are not one of them.  
DS: So stop wasting your time on futile attempts to improve your situation under the false premise that I will not notice your actions.  
DS: You will not get out of here until I say so, which will not happen in a long time, so go back there and do what I told you to do. Now if you excuse me, and of course you’ll excuse me, I’ll take care of my business.

Damn it, god fucking damn it, this one grew up on you, you really thought you had the chance to get back there on that shitty, Darwinian, ruthless, hot and totalitarian planet you got to know as Alternia, it may have been the shittiest place when compared to earth in almost every way, but you considered it your home, you have no family (even from earth as you were an orphan from there), likely not a single other human soul remembers who you even were, and that hits hard when you notices the fact that sooner or later it will happen to your very friends too, no matter what blood-color they had, no matter what their behavior was, your very being will be erased from this universe (are there more of them?), because after all, if no one remembers you, if no one can get to feel you in any way, if no one remembers that you even existed, was your existence even real? Or was it just a product of a selfish, wayward and needy imagination?

You’re getting off track, having a mental breakdown will not get you anywhere, and most likely it is also one of the things that Doc Scratch would like for you to happen, just so you can be like a fucking Muppet, like those from earth, useless on your own and amusing for others, and you ain’t a damn puppet! You need to get back on your feet, you have to do it, and you can, you have dealt with worse shit in the past, this is no challenge for you, after all you crashed from the fucking space into some weird gray planet, with broken bones got to a blue lady that stabbed you even more and many other nasty things like getting your hands chopped off.

The stream of consciousness was really about helping the human in just not giving a fuck about everything and just giving up forever, because damn it, they were really close to do it, after all that device was the only thing that would make them get back to Alternia… so close, yet so far away, the only different thing here is that they were planning to live another day.

Leaving the failed attempt aside, in no time they were back to the room with that computer, in which there was a certain short webcomic that they were told about, it would be a long time before they had chance to escape again you would think, right? Right?

Boldir slept the whole day until the sunset, were she had to say goodbye to this nice, and quite attractive, countryside girl. Lamati had no reason to stay in this place, she had to go back to her place, talk to other people, keep trying to find the truth behind this big mystery she was resolved to solve, and thus after she went to the ablutiontrap to take a bath, headed towards the bronze girl and spoke some final words.

BL: (psst.)  
SK: It’s everythin’ alright sugar cube?  
BL: (it is, just saying goodbye before the end.)  
BL: (it was nice to meet someone out here who is not actively trying to rob, kidnap, or kill me at first sight.)  
SK: Y’know it deary, we have to look for each other in times of need, and last nite you were in no conditions to survive against trizza’s drones.  
BL: (i will be, sometime in the future, in contact with you, maybe to ask you another favor, maybe to return one, only the swells of fate knows what our destinies will be, right now we are in position to only guess.)  
BL: (but still, i would like to have your contact info, for what the future may bring to us.)

The last light rays were fading to black as the night was just getting started, some minutes passed by, Skylla gave Boldir the means to contact her, but the time to say goodbye was now, and because of it, Boldir was in no time back to the roads of Alternia, the roads that will end up leading to Thrashthrust, and more specifically, Outglut.

Back in the garden, that damned garden where she is completely sure she had met the alien in the past (and right now, it’s almost completely clear that being was not a troll, their behavior was completely off what a troll, who would not get culled in sight, is supposed to be.), it was time to plan the next move, the cerulean boy was an excellent tool to get people’s information safely, but who knows, maybe he won’t do a second favor without expecting something in return. Miss Carmia, Bronya Ursama, Elwurd and Skylla Koriga were useful in their own way, but giving information about more people related to this? It was unlikely, but if Boldir knows something, is that she will never discard any potential source, no matter how small and/or useless it may seem.

Strangely as it can possibly be, her answer was not within her reach, at least not directly, it was in fact with the information specialist troll. Mallek Adalov was quick and hacked his way into all the olive girl’s information as soon as he got the chance, and now has the info stored in a virtual machine in a separated, closed and encrypted Local Area Network so no one else could get their claws into this valuable information, most of it was useless shit or too cryptic and unrelated to this, but under hundreds of personal files, the palmhusk’s general database and other stuff, there were some things that coincided with what he was looking for, more info on what was her personal crusade, it never made a direct reference to this, but he knew why, not even him would put such a delicate information in a so-easily-hackable device, if you did not know about the alien being before you would take this like some shitty fanfic or even shittier story that some decrepit fucker was writing, but Mallek was no fool, he partially knew what she was referencing, things that were so fucking relatable to his own faded memories, it was a… robot? A Mr robot? It was hard for him to remem… wait, wait a minute, the closet, that was the first answer to this, it had to be the answer.

He headed straight into it to see its inside, and he was right, there was missing clothes on it, the first thing missing on sight, was the hoodie, he had given a hoodie to someone, and it had to be the robot being. He did not remember well that night, but some things were hard to forget, things that forged part of his current personality, it was like some memories or event not only marked his mind and memories, but also marked his very own DNA, marked his own soul and very self, and thus, they were extremely hard to make the cerulean troll to forget, because erasing exact moments from that night would make Mallek Adalov stop being… him.

The hoodie was missing, that clothing piece itself was nothing relevant nor important, but the fact that it was missing, that had a big and deep, it means that he had given it to someone important to him, and no troll had such honor in the past, it was the alien, the maybe robotic being, who was with him one night, one single night, and helped him be the person he currently is.

Nonetheless it was… it was hard to remember that night in general, aside from specific parts of it, he couldn’t remember much, somehow he met this thing in the streets, went inside the hive for likely him testing this may-be robot, and then… down, down in the sewer? There had to be a reason of why he gave them his hoodie, and his way down to the sewers was the simplest answer to that, like if that English motherfucker of Ockham and his razor were still applying true even across whatever the blue ever-loving holy fuck the distance may be, but in troll-ish terms and with horns instead of a medieval human philosopher. 

But only one fuzzy memory of them won’t solve all of this, he needed more, he needed more help with other trolls that may be related to this mystery, that may have spent time with this weird alien/robot/whatever being, his little red buddy was MIA at the moment so he ain’t an option right now, treyaf was more than likely into the never-met-that-dude territory, but if being an information specialist gives you something, that is information. 

There were many… interesting options, but he couldn’t ask them all about this, the less people knew about the “incident” (in absence of a better term given the current circumstances), the better. Who could it be, the jadeblood would likely use this kind of information for… his own benefit, most of the other ceruleanbloods were… too problematic, too many variables to take into account, he needed someone who knows when to shut up and let shit happens, when to act, and overall read the situation good enough to not be such an extreme weirdo.

After some brainstorming about it, he knew the one, he knew the perfect person for this, she was the best option for him to start getting clues on his own about what happened to this strange being.

They weren’t exactly the closest trolls on alternia, but overall they kept quite a good relationship, merely professional, but still, if Mallek knows something after the night he encountered the robot-alien, is that friendship will always be good, you’ll have someone to rely on when you need it most, and because of this, after relaxing and meditating on his repiteblock thinking about the options he had, he went to his desktophusk, turned that shit on, and immediately contacted this girl as soon as he could.

 

It was a tiresome night down on Alternia. If you weren’t on a case of a mystical, esoteric and reality-breaking disappearance made by some demigod-ish white fucker, you would easily get bored for how generic it mostly was, Imperial Drones going from here to there, culling some people and helping highbloods, lowbloods living miserable lives, bombardment to lowblood suburbs ordered by sea-dwellers (or just one a bit… fuchsia), overall everything normal for Thrashthrust’s standards, but for this specific troll it couldn’t be further from the truth, this troll’s blood partners a pain in the ass most of the time, but what can you expect when they’re practically educated this way for all the sweeps they live on Alternia, some are more violent and strict, other more… unconventional, but no matter how hard you can try to analyze it, you’ll always get the same result, a sad look over an even sadder paradigm over the social, cultural and political landscape of this gray planet. Although not all hope was lost, there was still hope for things to change, to relive good memories and try to change things smoothly enough for no one to realize until it was too late, until the piss put out the fire, as someone could have said in the past.

There was still hope for the good, or at least not-so-damn-shitty, times to come, and the time for it, it was now.

MA: hello; friend;  
MA: “hello; friend?” that = lame; maybe i should give you a name;  
MA: but that = a slippery slope; i don’t want to put you at risk; shit; it has actually happened;  
MA: i’m talking to you again; what i’m about to tell you is top secr…

Damn it, all of this was only on his mind, right? He wouldn’t have typed it, that would be stupid, the drones would be after him in no time. He needed to be subtler about this, he did not want to put her at risk, she was one of the good ones, she deserved better than that.

SB: i need to meet you afk asap; it = for something i would like to know; != important but still, i would like to have your opinion on it;  
SB: i know you’re probably busy as shit with actual important things; not some weaksauce shit like mine; but i would appreciate it greatly if you could come by my scuttlebuggy;  
SB: you know where i’ll be;  
TE: ugh fine, just for the record, i’ll set mmmmyself late for this shit  
TE: but you knowwww wwwwhat, fuck it, i’ll be there for you  
TE: just mmmmake sure it is something wwwworth putting mmmmy ass in trouble wwwwith that sore-gore  
TE: see you there


	5. House Of The Rising S̶u̶n̶ Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hive in Thrashthrust town, they call the rising moon, and it's been the ruin, of many a poor trolls, and HIC we know the human is one

They have spent some friendly time there downtown in the commercial zone of the city, they even met the first time there, the ceruleanblood was in the search of specific electronic parts for his own… projects, while the tealblood had her favorite bookhive near these streets, it was just a matter of time before they get the chance to know each other, after all they know how shit’s grim in this shithole of a planet. Although roaming around was not something they used to do frequently, the ceruleanblood did not particularly like to wander around without purpose while the teal was all into her work and studies, they did not have neither the will or the time to do it when there’s a palmhusk that can help you to get in touch with pals after all.

They were in pretty good terms, but to each their own, both Mallek and Tyzias had their own shit to deal with, so for them their relationship was merely professional for the time being, and not even frequent were the talks they had, Tyzias was busy as ever, and with such loving matespritship she had with Stelsa, she preferred hands down to spend her time with her favorite companion, but times are a-changing, before they had to deal only with shitty lives and a shittier future, and now there was an alien to save, a mystery to solve, and memories to recover.

In no time both of them were there, Tyzias on foot, and Mallek using his expensive-ass vehicle to pick her up nice and quietly, no one wanted unneeded attention in this situation, that was even less desired when strange things were happening, Mallek knew what Boldir was talking (To herself) about, or at least he thought he knew part of the shit, this was no time to take risks with foolish mistakes like attracting too much attention, putting the spotlight on him.

Nonetheless, things were going as smooth as butter on ice (unless those things have a weird name like everything else in this planet, except coffee), so once they ended up face to face, Mallek told the driver to go back to his hive, just like he planned. He was not a rude douchebag, so he offered her some drinks and food, things she politely declined to keep drinking from her own mug, filled with something only an omniscient god could ever know.

MA: this = it; it’s been a long time since the last time we met;  
MA: but we both know I wouldn’t waste your time only for friendship’s sake; you’re busy with your own problems; but this = important;  
TE: howwww mmmmuch, blue boy  
MA: not only so important that I couldn’t say shit on the palmhusk; but important enough to think that you may be interested in it; I wouldn’t have asked you to come here if this != worth your time;  
MA: I’m talking a lot of shit right now I know; but I couldn’t say more back then for your own safety; yet you’re here now; we can go straight to the point;  
MA: some nights ago; an oliveblood contacted me; I’ve never met her or even knew she existed; but something she… said; got my attention; first of all; she was looking to solve a disappearance; it wouldn’t have been a big deal if it wasn’t for the fact that the shit she said reflected perfectly on some stuff of mine;  
MA: long story short; within the last sweep we had contact with a… being; likely a robot; or some shit like that; they somehow ended up being with you one night; do some random shit; hell if I know the details; but they… helped you in some way; basically making you a fucking better person to at least some extent; then they just vanished; seeking intentionally (or accidentally) to step into another troll’s life;  
MA: but the weird stuff here = that out of nowhere; the memories related to them simply vanished; got wiped out; she could barely remember that being; I can’t even remember how the fuck I met them;  
MA: I won’t blame you if you laugh at this at first; but please just… try to read between all of this; if there’s a truth hidden behind all of this you will recognize it; I know you can; tyzy; 

After he said those words, a speech to a massive public of one troll, a couple of silent seconds settled in. Neither of them said a single word, Mallek was waiting for Tyzias to reply, while the teal girl was trying to build an image of all these tiny details, the bigger picture from the tiny parts of it. She was mostly unsuccessful, but she knew Mallek was right, Tyzias knew something strange happened, and that she had to help him with this.

TE: bad newwwws adalov, can’t say that i remmmmemmmmber shit about sommmme alien, but i’ll help you anyways, you’d get your ass in trouble if i ammmm not there to help you out

A tired smile came out from her lips, while studying out every bit of the alternian law is always something good for her and her career, when tests were far away, it wouldn’t make much sense to work her fingers right to the bone reading books and other stuff, a break from it was needed if Tyzias wanted to keep at least some parts of her already downed mental health, neither Mallek or her wanted this teal girl to burn out… again. 

She indeed wasn’t able to remember the human; could it be the tiredness from that night what made it easy for Doc Scratch to manipulate her mind? Could it be her own nature of being always focused on her career and future? Could it be another thing? Hard to guess right now, but half of the events that night weren’t on Tyzias’ memories, she was simply unable to remember the first half of the meeting, although there’s always a “but”, while the first half was out of her reach, she could remember something else, she could remember that a night some time ago she sent her studying night straight to fucking hell in order to go outside towards a watchtower, she had the feeling that for some reason she went there and spent some hours getting some well-deserved rest, and for the time being, it was their best option for more clues of what happened to both the alien being and their own memories of those nights.

TE: the night is just starting so if you aren’t planning on staying here for the next couple of hours i mmmmay have the right place to go nowwww

Words said, actions done; in no time they were heading towards the town’s outskirts where “the buildings are spread thinner until the landscape cuts upward in a jagged cliff face. Where bolted into the side of the rock is a tower, or what’s left of one”. Upstairs they headed, just like the teal did a few perigees ago, a deep feel of nostalgia invaded Tyzias, like here she had in the past some good memories that are no longer in her mind. Her tired smile, her annoyed-with-everything look, all of those things that used to show her standard behavior slowly started to fade away due to the nostalgic feeling within her. It was strange, it wasn’t nice the turn from “tired from everyone’s shit” to sad teal girl out of nowhere, but even then, this gave Tyzias even more confidence on that she was not wasting time on useless esoteric bullshit, that this was de facto something real, something that needed to be solved by her, all of this gave her the determination to keep in the search for the sake of her FRIENDSHIP with the cerulean Adalov.

…

And this determination proved to be successful, once they finally got up there, inside the old watchtower, they found out that… it used to be inhabited, there were couple of things that proved someone lived there for may Trizza know how long. On one side of the interior there was a little pile of bedding, pillows, and various pieces of clothing that Tyzias and Mallek guessed it was some sort of resting plate. In a slightly different location there was a coffee machine with the price tag still on it, oddly enough. On the table in the center sits a palmhusk with dried up mustardblood stains, although it was out of batteries, and next to it there was a mug with a white blob on one side of it, that it could be roughly translated to some kind of a lusus picture. Some pieces of clothing here and there, some time ago there was someone living in this place. 

Although that were random yet interesting news, that fact alone wasn’t something useful on its own, maybe a hiveless troll lived there in the past for quite some time, the real deal here were two things, the dead palmhusk and the coffee machine, they were the real shit here.

TE: i knowwww, this place could be just another generic hideout for sommmme randommmm troll, but trust mmmme, i knowwww that this place is related to your personal quest, and these twwwwo things could help you to find sommmme answwwwers

The palmhusk needed literally just a recharge in the batteries and Mallek’s knowledge to bypass the security to get any kind of information stored in there while the coffee machine, while insignificant in itself, the price tag would determine from where it came from, when it was bought, and by whom, and if it was another troll who bought it, then some questions could be asked to them about this, this place, if it really belonged to the alien being, was a gold mine for anyone who knows how to search for clues.

MA: thanks tyzy; I’ll put these little shits to good use; I wouldn’t been able to get here without your help;  
TE: don’t wwwworry adalov, that’s wwwwhy i’mmmm here for  
TE: i guess i should tell you howwww in ended up knowwwing about this place, it’s the least i can do nowwww that wwwwe’re here  
TE: sommmme perigees ago, i wwwwas busy wwwwith my owwwwn shit as usual, studying every docummmmented piece of law for mmmmy training as usual, it wwwwould be just like a regular night in this shithole of a planet, but…. sommmmething out of the normmmm happened, can’t exactly remmmmemmmmber everything, but wwwwhat i do remmmmemmmmber is that i wwwwas headed towwwwards the bookhive to keep studying there i guess, it isn’t a gargantuan mmmmental leap to guess it  
TE: it’s easy to guess that i wwwwas totally tired too, wwwwhen the hell i ammmm not anywwwways  
TE: sommmmehow in end up right in a mmmmental lapse because the next thing i can remmmmemmmmber is that i’mmmm in this place, falling asleep on mmmmy own, and wwwwaking up afterwwwwards wwwwith a blanket covering mmmme  
TE: that’s all i can recall, and pretty mmmmuch summmms up the stuff you said about your owwwwn scenario and the olive girl’s

Mallek Adalov took a moment to analyze her words and the overall situation, right now it was pretty darn obvious both of them were involved in this mystery, she had shown the same symptoms he and Boldir had before. The palmhusk would be pretty easy to hack, the tag easy to track down its origin, but it better reveal some results because otherwise no matter how interesting this place may be, they’ll be hivestuck with no further progress available in the short-term. Although right now, after having quickly explored this place, there wasn’t much to do here aside from keep exploring hoping to find something more interesting than the two devices Mallek already had in his possession.

MA: this watchtower = quite a nice place to stay for the night and lay low; I’d come back for that fact alone if there wasn’t a disappearance to solve; it != something I can just ignore after all;  
TE: wwwwe can commmme back here in the future, but for the mmmmeantimmmme, i need to get back to mmmmy own business, take care of your ass mmmmallek

Both of them liked the company of the other one from time to time. Tyzias found relaxing to have someone who wasn't a blind douche about the harsh reality of Alternia, and Mallek found really nice to have someone who doesn't bullshit him with all the superior-blood shit for the sake of getting his favor, besides, she wasn't a myopic asshole who ignores the reality of how the things work there, he ain't gonna be the one who leads the revolution if one is to happen, but he won't mind one, and the capability of Tyzias of reading the current situation in such a realist way is something that, deep within him, he admired.

On another side of the town's outskirts, one troll was working hard as ever, his work was a tiresome for most trolls of this planet, but for him… it was rewarding, giving proper burial to dead trolls in a pit park in order to honor the dead, the deaths made by Alternia’s reactionary tradition---… wait, wait a second, wait a fucking minute, why would one loyal subject to the Condesce be digging the rocky, hard and unforgiving soil? Why would *he* be honoring the death of the unrighteous trolls in a place like this? It didn't make sense, they deserved it---  
...  
It was happening again, the light flashed again.


	6. Somebody Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking my back just to know your name  
> Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
> I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
> But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
> Anything goes but don't blink, you might miss  
> Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
> Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight
> 
> Well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend  
> Who looked like a girlfriend

Every night was a night of him working his fingers down to the bone in the countryside putting his s̶h̶o̶v̶e̶l̶ soil perturbation lance against the ruthless soil, tearing apart the tough-as-leather moss, the very essence of a pit-perturber troll. Fozzer Velyes could have been just another perfectly generic lowblood in Alternia, dedicated mostly only to work every night there for the sake of fulfilling his purpose in the Alternian society, but we need to put a big emphasis on ‘could’.

His entire past is like a drop of blood in the middle of a riptide, dissolving between things that defined the very existence of him and dreadful memories, behaviors, pillars of a personality that looked both so familiar and totally foreign to this burgundyblood. At moments his life would be quiet, peaceful, lonely, just like a regular and not-so-shitty life on Alternia, but at times… memories of a past-self would invade him, sudden changes within him that turned this Velyes into a whole other troll when it comes to a sociopolitical paradigm.

How could a troll be at times so loyal to the old and ruthless traditions and government and out of nowhere turn into a dialectical materialist with the goal of uniting the lowbloods of the world for a better tomorrow? It did not make any sense, and this was fucking him up good from the inside, his normal life in the nights under the moons of Alternia was one thing, but when sleeping… nightmares, lucid dreams, whatever the hell it can be called, showed him a whole other Fozzer Velyes, one that in the past desired for the proletarian revolution, something that was extremely far from his current ideologies, how could this happen?

He obviously won’t ever get the answer… unless something happens, unless someone tells him what happened in the past, what’s currently happening, what are those flashing lights that he is extremely afraid of, lights that turn on a primal fear within the burgundyblood. 

The life of someone of such a low caste is always a short-lived one (unless there is a divine intervention), they don’t live for too long, and they don’t have the legal tools to be truly free and happy, yet he was there working hard for the Condesce, for Trizza, for the system itself, and his work? Dignify the final place of rest for the dead (which come from mainly the culling and overall legalized Darwinian society).

Not because of being recently a staunch loyalist, with his political ideology sticking to the one of the fuchsias, his actions correspond it, all of it was causing an enormous conflict within him. His mind was being molded to follow one way, but his actions, his hobbies, everything else did not follow the same path. Due to all of this Mr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde clusterfuck of a problema, the last couple of days and nights have been dreadful to the burgundyblood, dreadful days and nights that were complemented with occasional interventions made by those frightening white flashing lights that periodically went on for an extremely timeframe before going off like nothing had happened at all, flashing lights that he did not have the courage to get closer and try to look at the origin of this practically paranormal phenomenon. Who knows if Fozzer Velyes will eventualy know that in the past someone gave him the courage to resolve this enigma, and that it was him who ended up paying the price for someone else’s curiosity.

Back in the hustle and bustle of Thrashthrust, in a hive of the higher castes’ neighborhoods was Mallek Adalov. Since he got back to his hive, he focused all his efforts in first trying to revive the Palmhusk that ran out of batteries while he tried to track down all the possible information related to the coffee machine. Its price tag allowed him to trace its origin, and it was nothing of low quality, of such a high price for being only a coffee machine after all, but also something way more important, who bought this. Even if a certain white ball-headed motherfucker deleted both virtual and physical copies of the purchase (and from the purchaser), the Drones central still had in its database the route that was used for the Drone to deliver the acquired machine. Some of the benefits of being an information specialist is that even if someone hides the shit, the bad smell would still be there, it was just a task of knowing where to head the nose to track down its origin. After finding the delivery point, he found out by the government’s stored information who is currently living there, it was a middle-class troll quite… eccentric, although efficient in the tasks assigned to him in his legislacerator training. The troll in question had the name of…

Tagora Gorjek.

The following night, in the hive of a different teal there was a pretty busy girl, with a so-terribly-packed schedule, contacts to please, meetings to make, opportunities to exploit, one Auditerrorizer-in-training with a future to seize. Lately she had been quite less so-fucking-busy than usual, but still almost every night doing appointments with clients, possible clients, possible opportunities about possible clients, and in general forging her own destiny, but even if that hectic rhythm of life had her almost to the limit all the time, there was a big “but” in her lifestyle, a big impediment that kept her from working her fingers down to the bone, something that gave her peace, happiness, tranquility, and to some extent, purpose; that something was a somnolent and whiny biological mass with the name of Tyzias Entykk. 

The next meeting of Stelsa Sezyat was fated to be one of her favorites of the last couples of nights, it was one with the very Remele Namaaq she wanted so bad to represent. About two or three perigees ago (For some reason, for her it was pretty difficult to remember exactly any kind information about this.) she had a successful appointment with Namaaq, which made the opportunity to turn her officially into her client was extremely possible if this next meeting was a success. The business reunion would be later into the night, Remele was a busy girl after all, and Stelsa had woken up when the Alternian sun was not even fully hidden. She had prepared herself, combed her hair, taken every single possible action to keep her facial aesthetic as good as it can possibly be; she even increased a little bit her exercise routines to maintain that nicely shaped body. This meeting had to be more than just perfect, it was an objective for the teal to have this blueblood as a client. 

But… sometimes the frenzy leads to unexpected benefits, there were still hours for the reunion to happen, and it would not take long for her to get there, and in this “free” hours she had no time to do nothing too elaborate, so she was in that moment in a couch, sat almost involuntarily in a totally formal way, but with a detail, a very nice detail in her lap, the exhausted face and the messy hair of her matesprit, a Tyzias Entykk tired of all the ruthless reality, future tests, team works, desires of revolution against the system, sore-gores surnamed Gorjek, disappearances executed by divine interventions outside the planet, almost all the possible teenage teal dramas united in the mess that her mind is right now, thoughts that were extremely difficult to turn into words. Tyzias did not know if she should tell Stelsa all the recent events she found out, she knew she needed better evidences to avoid letting the possible argument turn into nothing of benefit for neither of them. Tt was dumb to think that an analogy about the conflict she had with her couple about the position in the political spectrum both of them had separately would work now, different context, different arguments, but that does not take away the fact that she was not sure to tell her immediately about this, maybe the ideal action would be waiting until a better occasion with more time and less worries to develop this topic in a better way, maybe even invite her to the hideout, maybe not, maybe the best is, maybe---

And there was the calming palm from her girl in Entykk’s cheek, Stelsa knew how to detect when Tyzias was agitated in the inside, when she was totally burnout, or when Tyzias needed just a bit of love, and there Stelsa was almost all the time, caressing her softly in the head with one hand, letting the other one get tangled in the hair of her girl, sometimes talking, sometimes without speaking a single word, letting the gestures and the feelings speak for themselves. She was incredibly grateful to have zizi on her side, often they would not get along in some topics, have… conflictive points, even periodically some arguments, but when they could, they were there one for the another.

Back in the fancier part of the city, the cerulean had already extracted the information from the coffee machine and about Tagora Gorjek, his personal information, his relationships, every possible weakness of him to exploit directly or indirectly, but that wasn’t everything Mallek had already done. The palmhusk had enough charge for him to get all the information stored in there, and this… was a fucking gold mine, many contact numbers, pictures, social-media accounts like Chittr, he could spend the next perigee analyzing carefully every single detail existent here, but it was likely that there wasn’t much time left, he had to act fast and smart, and thus he focused on extracting the more important info, the trolls he could contact, ¿The names? Konyyl Okimaw, Lanque Bombyx, Ardata Carmia (Confirming the olive girl was pursuing the same objective), Cirava Hermod, Skylla Koriga, Elwurd, Remele Namaaq, Chixie Roixmr, Stelsa Sesyat, Wanshi Adyata and… Marvus Xoloto, quite a celebrity in the higher castes, among other people.  
Many names, many trolls, many options, lots of information, but too little time available. Mallek Adalov knows he can’t go after all these trolls in the search of answers, it would be too ambitious and stupid, also going directly against his policy of keeping a low profile in his actions to avoid attracting unwanted attention, he had to choose carefully the trolls he would interact with in the future, ideally those who can keep their mouths closed… or mainly those who can be more useful in this mission.

After making a quick search of about one or two hours to know the backgrounds of those trolls, he can notice that Elwurd with her popular status could give him many names and places, but she would likely not keep her mouth closed. Lanque Bombyx would be a pain in the ass when it came down to keeping him quiet, but also he could give him names, or at least information, related to the cloister he lives in. Ardata Carmia was as a sadistic bitch as the words could allow it, but if the other girl had already gone after her… he maybe should speak with the olive not-so-fucking-sadistic instead of the cerulean to see if Ardata had relevant information. And there was Cirava who fitted in the same description as Elwurd…

There were too many variables that later had to be eventually integrated in the int main ( ) of this search, so limiting the dose of extra trolls in the equation was the most logical and simplest step in the given circumstances. He would start with Tagora because he was the one who had a more direct presence in the hideout of the old watchtower, but after it… Chixie would be the next troll that would receive a visit from Mallek Adalov, in the end it was like a fucking gambling game the deciding which troll to visit, if everyone was in the same conditions as him, Boldir and Tyzias, it would be pretty hard to get much information from one single person.

But it was enough, enough of wasting time in his hive full of electronic devices and other stuff, he got on his rocket board, the same he had stored in case of needing to escape or move quickly around the city, and he goes in direction of the hive of the exotic teal, it was time to get back on track, and this would his first stop in all of this.


	7. 3s and 7s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lie, lie to my face  
> Tell me it ain't no thing  
> That's what I wanna hear  
> Take your lie to the grave  
> That's what an old friend told me  
> Look what it did for him  
> The truth hurts so bad, wouldn't you say?  
> So why tell it? If ignorance is bliss, then I'm in Heaven now

Looking the hive from outside, you could tell that it emanated the same aroma of eccentricity of the teal troll that inhabited it, and in some specific way, that’s what he was expecting, to his data to not contradict the truth. But he needed to stop the speculations, and for that, he knocked the hive’s door with his fist a couple of times before waiting a few seconds for a teal troll to open it, whose horns separated towards his sides and a little lower in his head there was such a sly look in his face as he noticed the caste of his new potential client. 

TG: What the— Oh, greetings. (+10)  
MA: i have come here to ask you some questions; nothing too important; nothing too unimportant; ill pay you the fee for your services; so dont worry; everything as legal and regulated as it can possible be;  
TG: Of course, by paying me the presentation fee I will not have any kind of trouble for attending you with the highest standards of mine. (+250 – Presentation fee)

And then both of them got inside the hive with no delay, Tagora Gorjek guided the Cerulean directly towards the office, full of piled papers, perfectly clean and everything arranged to the very perfection, like if he was constantly getting this place ready to receive the highest dignitaries from Trizza, and in a certain way that was respectable, but at the same time it gave an strange feeling to Mallek that the teal was machinating something in secret, something that would end up blackmailing the Adalov if he wasn’t careful enough with what he did or said. Paranoias aside, Tagora acted totally professional without being apathetic. He sat in the chair of his desk and offered to the cerulean the one on the other side of the furniture full of papers and pencils, ready to get straight into the business that summoned the Adalov here.

TG: Now that we are in an adequate position to resume our affairs, what questions do you want to ask me? (+10)  
MA: lets cut the shit and go to the point; some perigees ago you bought a coffee machine; pretty expensive yet you never used it; you did not even remove the price tag; and it got delivered here; = that true;  
TG: Coffee machines are not something exclusive to the higher castes in our society, I need more information on the device you’re asking. (+10)  
MA: all the information i can give to you = this price tag;

He gets the same price tag from his pocket and hands it to him, it was the same as the one he found on the Coffee Machine on the hideout, he would not give any more info without getting some answers first.

MA: i understand that coffee machines are common as fuck; but im asking for a specific one; did you buy the one with the info specified there;  
TG: That is a question pretty difficult to answer, Sir… (+10)  
MA: adalov;  
TG: Adalov, as you can see, the enormous amount of simultaneous tasks in which I see myself put into in order to maintain an efficient pace of my work keeps me from being able to remember every exact detail of my daily life from the past few perigees. Even more when it is about trivial stuff that I may have bought or not, the only way I will be able to find out the exact answer is if accede my physical records that I have to record my economical movements for the sake of your search, but doing so will require an extra fee due to the change of priorities in my schedule for the time being, time is gold, after all. (+200 – Detailed explanation about the Terms and Conditions Agreement)  
MA: ill pay any sum your ass will ever want to charge me; just answer my questions and answer them good;  
TG: Of course Sir Adalov, I’ll attach immediately a bill of my fee with the small extra sums that are required due to a more extensive use of my services, but for now, and as a mere recommendation, I suggest you to continue with the questions, or otherwise, analyze if we should coordinate a reunion later in the perigee with more relevant information collected, with an extra cost, as you can expect. (+750 – Temporary priority increase)  
MA: i need you to search it now; ill wait here if it = necessary; just gather whatever you have to gather and answer my questions as soon as possible;  
TG: Of course, I’ll start searching for my files right now, I’ll inform you about the results as soon as possible. In the meantime, enjoy the several commodities that my humble hive can offer to you. (+10)

Having said that, Tagora gets up and disappears behind a door that the cerulean supposes that hides some kind of room dedicated to store all the physical records of his monetary activities, maybe he actually has records that were not erased from the time space continuum by some kind of divine intervention, maybe not. The cerulean was clean, with a look that was as Adalov as only he could ever achieve, and well fed, so instead of eating, drinking, or even just snooping around like a bad guest, Mallek focused on getting his palmhusk onto his hand immediately, and use it to connect it to the local network in which was Tagora’s own palmhusk and desktophusk, once logged in the network he makes remote access first to Tagora’s mobile device after forcing an “auto-update” from the software that just masked the download of a virus to allow him the access while at the same time bypassing all the security measures from the teal’s palmhusk. He really did not give a single shit about keeping Gorjek’s shit in order to extort him or stuff like that, he only wanted to examine carefully the files and chats storage in there to extract any kind of useful information, he gave zero flying fucks about his relationship with a blueblood that--- Wait, him? That snobbish… indigo? Mallek Adalov was sure he had met him before, even if he has no memories of how or where, that face was so familiar to him, not with an affection value of course, but he really felt that his mind saved some megabytes deep inside his brain to have a vague image of that in the past he had contact with this new blueblood. On the other side, there was something more… for fuck’s sake, the universe can be one hell of a small place when it wants to be like that, Tagora had conversations quite… compromising with Tyzias, he was no psychologist like some kind of horned and gray version of Freud, but… he could see something in there, feel something implicit in the way they talked, like some kind of… chemistry? No, it doesn’t matter, actually, he doesn’t care at all, he did not care about what she had with others, not a single fuck will be given over that, and because of it, this topic will never be mentioned in the future, never ever again, he doesn’t care AT ALL about it. The important part in all of this is that this… peculiar teal knew her, Tyzias Entykk, and they were classmates in the hiveschool both of them went to and they even made school work together, one extra connection in this mystery that could help in answering enigmas, creating an infinite amount of extra questions, or both things at the same time, but nonetheless it was useful to know about this, another variable of the main code under the analytical look of Mallek Adalov.

He had already examined Tagora’s palmhusk thanks to the virus, it wasn’t information that would solve it all at once, but two useful pieces of information in the end after all, both the snobbish yet-even-more-blue and the relationship of this dude with Tyzias Entykk. Now he had to make a quick check of the desktophusk of the teal to see if he can---

TG: I already finished, sir. (+10)

Oh, snap.

MA: of course; what did you find amigo; 

TG: The results were… unexpected, in my files are recorded in the most detailed ways my economical activities from every night since I started this file storage, but I did not find any file that would indicate the things you implied previously. (+10)  
TG: In other words, I do not have the files that point what you are saying. (+10)

Tagora is being honest with what he says, but he isn’t saying all the truth, he says what the cerulean needs to hear today, and at the same time Gorjek needed to have some aces up his sleeve to not be so vulnerable to the goals of his current employer, even if this was just to get some extra sweet money from him when all of this is over, but this occasion wasn’t only about it, he had a flawless record of his expenses, he never fails in what he does… but there was a night that was not registered on his files, one night that simply did not exist in the records of Tagora Gorjek, and that unnerved him quite a bit, because not only he would never do something like omitting a night, he has the feeling that the Cerulean may be related to this apparent negligence of the teal. Nonetheless, there was something that did not fit in all of this, something that was inherently weird by nature. Tagora often buys various coffee machines (and stuff in general) in a totally standard and legal way, sometimes for him, sometimes to gift them to other trolls as various signs of affection. Why would Mallek come here just for that? There was not an apparent reason for that, it did not make sense, but not everything in life makes sense, not when you live on a gray planet with a huge-ass red sun and two moons of different bright colors and you belong to a horned race of beings with a damn rainbow in the veins, and mostly when you live without noticing the fact that you’re being controlled by an almost omniscient and omnipotent asshole with a perfectly spherical white head to achieve his own selfish goals. And although asking for a mere coffee machine was something as trivial as it could possibly be out of context, adding these factors provoked that Tagora Gorjek would not feel comfortable with being blind about all of this, he liked to move his pieces when he knows he can manipulate his opponent into playing the Gorjek’s game, not being at the mercy of others trolls due to an ignorance of him and/or the alleged negligence of this teal.

MA: cmon; do you really have nothing to give me dude; whatever piece of information you have will be extremely valuable to me;  
TG: Nothing, sadly. All I found in there were records of other purchases, even from other Coffees machines, but not the one you specified. (-20 – Unsuccessful search)  
MA: damn it; 

It was getting harder and harder to get something good out of this visit for the cerulean, he knew that the teal was going all out on cloak-and-laser, Mallek got the fucking info pointing that this shit was delivered here by the drones after all, so Tagora was saving up info for may Trizza know why, he was either lying or being perfectly manipulated to not be aware of what happened to the being living in that hideout where the coffee machine was, and if he acted too aggressive, Mallek would lose any kind of will from this exotic tealblood to cooperate, but… he had one last trick, one last chance to get some info out of Gorjek’s mouth, one ace with the name of a certain teal girl. And fuck shit was dirty, unfair, but when you hold the information, you hold all the cards, and right now, Mallek had no intention to lose.

MA: i guess tyzy was right;  
TG: What. (+0)  
MA: ignoring any kind of irrelevant bullshit; basically i would get better results putting my money onto other options; even on her; 

Shit, this was not something Tagora would not even imagine Mallek knew… her, the mighty who likes to fall on ditches and mud puddles, and she even dared to discredit him when talking to clients? That was filthy, period.

TG: Disregard what she might have said sir, she is obviously not to my… levels of performance. (-100 – future-loyalty discount)

A retribution will come eventually, he will remember this dirty trick and damn he’ll make her pay, but for the time being he needs to satisfy the needs of this cerulean, Tagora can’t afford to lose Mallek Adalov, and much less to that dirty idealistic cheater of Tyzias Entykk. 

MA: then i need you to give something actually useful; what did you really find in there gorgor;  
TG: Understood Adalov, just… let me explain the situation. (+10)  
TG: First of all, I am unable to remember a purchase that would fit the description of the price tag you have given to me, not a single of the coffee machines I have bought either for myself or others match the description, but memories alone are not enough proof in this, so it would be the most logical action to go after my records in order to see if in the past I bought this device. (+10)  
TG: And every single night is there, I have recorded my purchases of every night but… a night is missing, perigees ago, it is not even about the night not having any record, the page related to that night is simply missing, like it just disappeared. (+10)  
TG: All the other nights, from before and after that one, is recorded perfectly like I do all the time, but that page… just doesn’t exist there. (+10)

Damn it, he was both lying and being manipulated to not be aware of the truth, wasn’t he? Neither Mallek or Tagora know who’s really behind all of this, but the cerulean knows more than ever that something shady was happening, it was all about reading between the lines and connect the points. Tagora was a sly douche, who always tried to make others play his game to his own benefit, being such a neglectful teal would not be a part of that, Mallek was sure Tagora actually said the truth about having a perfect record of his actions because of this, omitting a night just did not feel like it would fit with Gorjek’s actions. Something happened here, Tagora did buy the coffee machine that ended up in the hideout, but if it was in a certain date, it was the one deleted from his files... and his own memory too.

MA: i… understand; i guess that this = all you can give me about this specific topic; and i see no reason to stay here any longer; lemme just pay your fee and…; get back to my business; and that will be everything;

It was a dirty play; he knows he blatantly lied to the Gorjek with information from his private life in order to be in a more favorable position, and pushing for more info when basically the teal gave him everything (or at least almost everything) he wanted to know would not be so-beneficial for neither of them, it felt… filthy, but as an information specialist, he wouldn’t have gone home with his hands empty.

Having said that he gets out his palmhusk and “anonymously” gives a donation to Tagora Gorjek that matched the number on the bill. Maybe in the future Mallek would inform the teal more about what’s happening, but for now it was enough, he had to plan his next move and analyze all the data he could gather in this place, and there was no place like his own hive for that. 

TG: Farewell Adalov, I hope I’ll see you soon for more business for mutual benefits.

As soon as Mallek Adalov closed the door and went towards his hive Tagora gets his palmhusk and uses it to contact Tyzias Entykk, he needed to have a chat with that dirty little thing, and it was obvious that she would deny it, after all if she played that unfair on him she would not confess it so soon, maybe even get a bit upset that Gorjek would accuse her of this, fucking damn it. Although Tagora Gorjek wanted so bad to talk to her in order to receive an explanation, that was fated to be pretty hard since both of the girls’ palmhusk were turned off a couple of minutes before, and Tyzias was on the couch sitting comfortably, the head leaning backwards, her hands on Stelsa’s hair, her hips softly moving back and forth and her legs over her matesprit’s shoulders while Sezyat was killing the time with her tongue as a weapon, a very flexible, intense and tireless weapon.

On the countryside, the burgundyblood was not getting any better, the white flashing lights were still there scaring the crap out of him, his duality was still a civil war going inside his head, and not a single question was answered. Fozzer Velyes needs to get help, he is scared about all of this, and not having a single clue of why it was happening, neither a clue or the courage to check those lights (once again), it was frightening for him, he doesn’t want the dead to take him, he doesn’t want to die, he wants to fulfill his duty on this planet for the goals of the Condesce, he wants to liberate the lowblo--- Damn it, he does not even know what he wants, does he? The only goal that his internal turmoil doesn’t affect is the one of survival. During the past perigee he has dug many graves for the corpses, enough to take a single break, just a single break in may HIC know how much time, for him to go to the city, to get to someone who can help him, or just calm him down, but he won’t be able to take this any longer without losing all of the sanity left within him.


	8. Love Hate Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more of you that I inspect  
> The more of me I see reflect  
> The more I try to read your lips  
> The more the mask you're wearing rips
> 
> But when I seek out your voice  
> My ears are overcome with noise  
> You show and tell with greatest ease  
> Raving impossibilities

Playing unfair against him in business is one thing, but ignoring him entirely is a whole other… damn, if during the last part of the meeting with the cerulean he was bothered by her actions, the rest of the night he was way more than just that, it was filthy, and because of it, the following night he did not have any kind of appointment or task to really prioritize, so after messaging once again Tyzias Entykk (He was not a suddenly-at-your-door douche after all) and not giving a single fuck if she read it, he went straight towards her hive to have a “nice and friendly” talk with her related to recent events. Of course, when he got there and knocked the door, had to wait a few minutes just even before he got any kind of response from the teal girl, the sun had just set just about one hour ago and she was still sleeping… until now. Tyzias headed downstairs towards the door, recognizing whom was knocking the door as soon as he said out loud (although not screaming.).

TG: I demand some explanations right the fuck now, Tyzias. (+0 – non-official meeting, fees not applicable)  
TE: wwwwhat the hell are you even talking about

She asks as she opens the door with a face as tired as it can possibly be, the eye bags showing a tone of teal under the gray skin, an annoyed look on her face, and a mug on the hand, if this isn’t the very image of Tyzias Entykk Tagora doesn’t have a single fucking clue of what she looks like then.

TG: I have always… respected you for your brilliant performance as a legislacerator in training, your ideals may be too unrealistic and utopic at best, but you always played righteously for the most part.  
TG: But this? I did not expect you to lower yourself with such dishonorable behavior. Although now I know that anything is possible when talking about you, even this kind of despicable acts.  
TE: i guess that i wwwwas not clear enough for your mmmmoney-lusting mmmmind, i have absolutely not a single dammmmn idea of wwwwhat you are even trying to immmmply, dummmmbass  
TG: Oh, you will eventually understand what I’m exactly talking about, Entykk. Now excuse me because I don’t intend to spend the rest of the night standing right here as an idiot. 

He was pissed off, that can be easily seen, but even if this (although fabricated) dirty trick of the teal girl was something that bothered the hell out of him, it was no more than just the final straw, like a bomb that was just waiting for something to make it explode, sooner or later it would have happened if things continued in this manner, and the lie Mallek created on the moment was almost a mere catalyst for this.

Once he got inside (and pushing Tyzias aside) he headed straight towards a chair, which he pulled backwards in order to sit there, putting his elbows on the table while interlacing his fingers, now it was the time to talk, he breathed slower and slower in order to relax, to embrace some kind of tranquility before getting into work like a cold blooded Machiavellian douche.

TG: You will excuse me for that, but given the latest trend of ignoring my messages since last night you’ll understand that I would not accept anything less than this while being outside your hive, you are smart enough to guess that it was rude from you to do that, or your little and rebellious think pan doesn’t have enough neurons to process that?  
TE: i just got up frommmm mmmmy fucking ‘coon because you wwwwoke mmmme up frommmm mmmmy nice and commmmfy sleep, wwwwhy the fuck do you think i’mmmm actively trying to ignore your dammmmn mmmmessages, asshole  
TG: Don’t try to take this that way, you perfectly know that since last night I have tried to contact you through my palmhusk yet you were too busy minding your business to even answer me anything. I don’t really care what kind of shit you are into, Tyzias, or if you ignored me under other circumstances, normally I would not give a single crap about it if you kept your stuff for you and tried not to involve nor affect me in the slightest, but if I am here, it’s for something.  
TE: wwwwhat i did yesterday is sommmmething out of your dammmmn business so i won’t even bother explaining mmmmyself to you, but just for the record sore-gore, i haven’t done jack shit against you since… i knowwww you, because unlike you, i’mmmm not interested in being such a slut for mmmmoney, after all i have sommmmething called integrity 

What was that? A… Smug-and-tired look on her face? Even when tired as hell, Tyzias would not hesitate in spitting fire against this such-pain-in-the-ass troll, and she would do it effortlessly.

TG: Don’t lecture me on how to do my work, Tyzy, after all I am not the one who loves to insert subtextual anti-establishment agendas everywhere I can. I’ll spare myself from your useless diatribe and go straight to the point once again, someone of a high caste informed me that you were currently defaming me and my flawless professional performance for your own benefit or even worse, to just mess with my career, what could you even possibly say in your defense, miss holier-than-thou?  
TE: i wwwwon’t even swwwweat for your fuckery, tagora 

She says with an assertive-yet-soft voice as she approaches Tagora Gorjek, putting both of her hands on the table while leaning slightly forward towards Gorjek’s face.

TE: i have absolutely no idea of howwww you mmmmade up so mmmmuch crap that you’re actually convinced of your owwwwn dammmmn lies  
TE: i haven’t talked shit about you to no fucking one tagora, you are not even that immmmportant to get such honor  
TG: In that case I would not be here, but I am because a blueblood called Mallek Adalov explicitly said the opposite of what you’re trying to defend, Tyzias. He said you talked shit about me to him in regards to my performance, and now you have the nerve to lie right to my fucking face. 

“God-fucking-dammmmn it Mmmmallek, did you really have to do this? You had to mmmmake mmmme suffer through his excruciating speeches for your owwwwn shit?” This is basically what Tyzias was thinking when Gor-Gor finally revealed the name of the blueblood in question, it had to be him, anyone else wouldn’t have made any kind of sense, but then another and more important question had arisen: How did he get the information that Tyzias had a complicate relationship with Tagora? He never seemed interested in that when both Mallek and here were on the hideout, he never even mentioned something like that, in that moment he couldn’t have known it, so he had to discover that later, and the real question here is: How? 

TE: not only i haven’t done jack shit against you yet you refuse to admit the truth, also you’re as immmmbecile as a purpleblood high as hell on drugs  
TE: he got the best of you by literally just using mmmme as a bait, and i find extremmmmely hilarious that your lust for mmmmoney and your wwwwill to bulgesuck your wwwway up the ladders mmmmade you believe all that shit to the point of going to mmmmy owwwwn hive to bother the shit out of mmmme, idiot

Those words, those goddamn words were everything Tagora needed to get him even more out of his zone, shit, it wasn’t something that could be easily explained by him, she wasn’t being an outright asshole, but… fuck, she was bothering the hell out of the teal boy right now, her holier-than-thou attitude, her will to shit on him right on Tagora’s face, but always with a “reason” behind, he came here to get an explanation of the recent events, not to be insulted by a damn delusional girl, so this was… screwing him from the inside out. His squint got tighter and tighter as time passed by, his mouth-breathing was louder than before, his was slightly moving up and down, all of it while his hand out of nowhere grasped firmly Tyzias’s right arm, he had enough of this outraging piece of crap. 

TG: You.  
TG: Are you fucking serious?  
TG: Yes, of course you are. You are just a girl that’s too mentally handicapped to realize her dreams will never be anything else than what they currently are, too unrealistic to ever become reality even in the slightest extent.  
TG: I don’t know or even fucking care about how you met him in order for him to have that kind of information about your behavior, but you clearly know I will tolerate no longer that nasty tongue of yours without a retribution.  
She knew Tagora always tried to contain himself from such inappropriate language for the most part, as he had to select carefully his words when talking to potential clients and taking advantage of chances to climb the social and career ladder, so going all out on this kind of aggressive approach meant he had been bothered enough to ignore those self-imposed rules and that was… quite interesting.  
TE: you cammmme to mmmmy owwwwn hive to piss mmmme off wwwwhen i wwwwas sleeping, entered here to squeak dammmmn lies right to mmmmy face, and nowwww you commmme as a pretty-and-bad boy? if you wwwwant mmmmy mmmmouth shut tight, you are gonna have to try a little harder than that, gorgor, because right nowwww i’mmmm all about mmmmaking you notice the fact that you have just basically ruined mmmmy goddammmmn night  
TG: What a damn shame, because I’m just getting started on this.

He released her arm right before he got up in order to get that teal suit vest off him and throw that shit right into her couch to be more comfortable, he was not joking around when he said this was far from over after all.

…

Those were quite peaceful yet strange nights for the small olive girl, meditating her options, possible paths of action; Ardata, Skylla, Bronya, Elwurd, Lynera, all of them were interesting trolls that got into this mystery somehow, yet none of them would lead Boldir Lamati into anything else other than a dead-end, she needed to find someone else to get out of this stagnation, but she wasn’t really fond of the idea of going into the streets and screaming out loud this shit, she only had one realistic option that was within her grasp, and it was getting another favor out of the hack--- information specialist of Mallek Adalov.

BL: (psst.)  
BL: (it’s been some nights since we last talked, but once again i’m in dire need of your help, if you are willing to lend me a hand???) 

Some seconds passed by with no response, but mostly because Mallek had spent all day long researching for people to check, places to analyze, and information to gather, and he was slept as night settled on the city of Thrashthrust, but the sound of the message notification forced him to start his day.

SB: boldir lamati; it has been a long time; what do you need girl; i cannot promise jack shit but ill at least hear ya;  
BL: (i need you to get me more information about trolls related to either ardata carmia or elwurd. the search keeps going on and i need fresher options.)  
BL: (after all, you know what i’m talking about, adalov.)  
SB: i may have quite a good position in the caste but this != charity done for free; i need to win something from this;  
BL: (what do you want that i could possibly offer???)  
SB: i think youre smart enough to guess that information = my business; and business = good; i want to get a copy of any kind of information you gather on this quest of yours; if there = something i could exploit in the future in any kind of way; i need to know it;

He was telling her the truth, in the end, if you hold the information, you hold all the cards, but not only he wanted to hold all the cards from the shadows, he wanted to have the upper hand when it came down to dealing with her, after all she was the one who informed him (albeit involuntarily taking into account he hacked his way into her palmhusk to get the info) and thus if she gathered relevant information on her own. He needed to have that info in order to progress with this mission, and for the time being, it will remain as a secret, he doesn’t want to lose her as a potential source of information due to she getting to know she has hacked by him, when the time comes he’ll tell her, but now it was not the time for confessions, it was the time to resume the search of this evasive being and not get stuck overthinking your possibilities.

…

Lowbloods had to watch out for each other in times of need said an acquaintance he met some sweeps ago, they do not have the rights, the money, fuck even the public police service the upper classes have so helping each other was the only real way to get things done when them alone couldn’t do it. The cowgirl was a really nice lady and when Fozzer went to her hive for some advice in this issue, she couldn’t do much about it but she knew some trolls who may be more capacitated to deal with what was happening inside the burgundyblood’s mind, and all of them were within the town of Thrashthrust.

Walking from the countryside to the city took him a while, after all he did not have the resources of the status to get some kind of automatized transport, but when Fozzer Velyes finally managed to get to the city to get some help, any kind of help from dialectical materialists, royalists, anyone from the list of trolls Skylla gave him as long as he can get peace for his mind by getting over that dichotomy of personalities within him, he got abruptly stopped by crashing into a female troll on the sidewalk, he took care of avoiding the fancier neighborhoods for the sake of his own safety, and thus walked into Outglut, but the girl was no lowblood at all, and she knew it, or at least showed off that she had no intention on hiding it.

??: what the actual fuck are you even supposed to be.  
??: let’s be real all that trash over you makes me guess you do not even get the status of a troll.  
FV: E-excuse_me,_my_graceful_blueblooded_bootlick-_-_-_highness.

After hearing those afraid words of him an arrogant smile invaded her face, it seems that he had a death wish under all that filth over his skin and ragged down clothes, and who could make him achieve such wish better than her? It looks like this night a whole lot more interesting for her, and consensually or not, she will take advantage of this new poor troll who accidentally walked his way into her plans.

??: you really want to get your ass culled, don’t you, poor creature?  
FV: N-no,_i_am_just_in_dire_need_of_help_from_someone_to_relief_me_from_my_problems.  
??: then you’re on your lucky day you sad and funny wreckage of a troll, because, let’s say…  
AC: iii wiiill be your... friiiend on thiiis.


	9. Sympathy For The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm a man of wealth and taste, I've been around for a long, long year, Stole many a troll's soul to waste.  
> And I was 'round when the Sufferer, Had his moment of doubt and pain, Made damn sure that the Darkleer, Washed his hands and sealed his fate.  
> Pleased to meet you, Hope you guess my name, But what's puzzling you, Is the nature of my game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Pesterquest it's coming out in just a few days, I don't quite know anymore what to do with this fanfic, it's interesting, but as soon as that game got announced this got outdated, so I don't know anymore if I should keep writing for this specific fanfic or just leave it be like it currently is. What do you think, my dear readers? Please tell me down below

If until that escape-attempt quite some time ago the human had the actual hope of being able to return soon, but when they got the freshest impression of Doc Scratch’s god-ish powers they knew shit went Florida for them, a frontal attempt to escape this mansion is no longer an option give the current abysmal differences between that god-like being and this flimsy clumsy human. The devil went down to Georgia and he was looking for a human to keep in the damn room they have been for the last… who the fucks even knows now, the human is not able to even see the sunlight… or moonlight for that matter. A conventional war against this kind of opponent is no longer an option, an asymmetric warfare was the current reality of them, and just like they have to play a game of chess against the devil, if the human wants to beat him, they need to play extremely smart every single one of their moves, they need to outsmart Doc Scratch in his own playground, and that ain’t gonna be easy at all.

Walking towards the portal will alert him instantly, like if some kind of fucking spider sense went nuts tingling in his perfectly rounded head; more than likely being near that thing also makes him focus his attention on the human regardless of the matter he’s attending. So… how do you beat an unbeatable opponent? This is the question the human needs to solve in order to be able to escape this cursed and very green place.

Of course, being a man of wealth, power and taste comes with its own drawbacks, attending important guests was a duty of him that had to be done with the highest of standards for the sake of keeping current plans going as smooth as butter on a downhill road on the Death Valley during summer, but keeping a young and rebel rustblood girl in line plus forcing that pathetic attempt of a human stay in their place would be pretty tiresome for anyone, but Doc Scratch was no normal troll or human, and his was the capability of doing things no one else currently can. It was more of a bothering than an amusement to deal with the human considering that at least the burgundy girl had powers to make the escape attempts at least somewhat interesting, but the human… had something else, something the troll girl did not have, was the conviction of having a home to return to, while the handmaid was infinitely more powerful than the human, the latter had determination, the determination to return to see their loved ones back on Alternia. Of course, not that anything of it matters after all, Doc Scratch is totally convinced of the fact that no matter how hard the human may try in the future, everything will fail for them, and sooner or later, their friends will, too.

Although with knowledge comes power, Doc Scratch knows that he can’t underestimate the human’s resilience, and their creativity to achieve victory no matter what the cost or the mean, so Doc Scratch regularly checks what’s doing the human while in captivity, to notice any kind of suspicious activity and exterminate the problem from its roots. The handmaid, while being a rebel without a cause, and pretty attractive for such a young girl too, has earnt her own autonomy through a long process of indoctrination, so he can spend more time taking care of guests and keeping the human kidnaped here while the universe forgets about their very existence.

Back with this extremely white and not-anymore so-perfectly generic human, if they still have some kind of functioning neurons inside of them, they are slowly plotting the plan to escape from this madness once and for all: a direct approach is a direct suicide, a deceitful distraction is not enough to divert Doctor Fuckhead’s attention enough time to successfully get out of here, a hit-and-run would likely not work due to his ability to creampie the whole time-space continuum at will. Alone they would fall, but in numbers they would likely find the answer to this struggle, they needed to find a way to communicate with their pals back on Alternia. Even if it seemed weird to think about communications between planets (or a moon and a planet, being a pedantic piece of crap) at first, the human knows shit stopped to make any kind of sense the first minute they crashed on the gray planet, and let’s not even talk about this whole green place managed by a dude with no face and god-like powers, if this white douchebag can flip space at will, the human perfectly can find a way to send a message back to Alternia, the question is just… how. 

And speaking of which, although Doc Scratch lives and operates from here, that doesn’t mean his sphere of influence is limited to this Alternian Moon, he has devices all over the planet to help him terraform the shit out of the society living there, making everything go along with the plan, everything and everyone, and sadly every now and then some trolls get caught in the crossfire, just like a certain burgundy blood who was working hard for the future of the proletarians. Fozzer Velyes had the bad luck of stepping into Ardata’s way while not being in the healthiest of mental states, so it was completely natural that she would retaliate the shit out of this poor rustblood, having bought the delicious treats (for herself, obviously) she headed back to her hive mentally controlling the body of the proletarian, making him carry all the stuff she also bought for herself (and maybe, just maybe… her lusus, because she is not a bad friiiend after all, she’s just misunderstood.) and after getting inside, she almost threw the poor bastard into the basement, making him kiss the floor with force as he fell downstairs without caring if he would break one or more of his communist bones. After felling there he got forced into one of the cages while Ardata went back to the kitchen to eat some delicious meat, a girl needs to be properly fed in order to be in optimal conditions for snuff streamings where she will kill any poor lowblood bastard that has the great “luck” of being skinned alive, or if they’re truly lucky, having a painful but quick death. Hell, this is truly a nightmare for anyone caged in here, but it would hardly be somewhat illegal when she practically has a license to kill the poor, and do not even take into account that she streams snuff for highbloods with sadist tendencies, she has all the rights in the world to commit war crimes in this planet with a current population of zero humans.

Poor ol’ Fozzer had the bad luck of falling onto some broken pieces of glass that pierced his thick skin on the right arm and leg, yet as soon as he fell down to the floor the cerulean girl still forced him to crawl into a cage to wait for his time to come, leaving a red trail on the floor. Once there Ardata left him alone to endure the pain on his own, forcing Fozzer to remove the broken pieces of glass alone and with no bandages he had no other option than to remove his black apron to periodically press on the limb that got the worst of the glass pieces, the arm, leaving him with only a dirty worn out gray t-shirt to cover his upper body while medically treating his own wounds.  
Ardata on the other hand was having one hell of a meal, eating a delicious and juicy piece of meat with some extra spices together with a cup of water, she wasn’t in the mood of some alcohol, not after realizing she had a bit of new content for her stream scheduled for today with this proletarian lowblood. A proper lunch was required for the sake of having a body full of energy, a mind full of psychic power, and a heart full of hatred for the world, the three main ingredients for the streams she does as a living.

While finishing her lunch and starting to prepare things for the stream, and for preparing we all know it means forcing the wounded Fozzer to do everything for her, she was guessing about possible ideas for him, remove his limbs? Skin him alive? Break his bones? The possibilities are endless, but she had only one shot on this, one shot to please her fans, to please the society that forced her into this position without her consent and never asking if she wanted to be this popular and powerful. On another side of the town there was a small olive girl walking from the commercial districts towards the fancy uptown, Mallek recently had given to her the information of trolls related to the cerulean girls and with a genuine inquiry, her first reaction was a natural, pure, and intense “what the actual fuck”. Ardata had some kind of friendly relationship with Elwurd as she hosted a party not too long ago with the latter being invited into it, it was something so damn evident that somehow it passed right over Boldir’s head: If both of them were related to this disappearance, they had to have some kind of connection after all. But ceruleans aren’t them all, give an information specialist enough time and he’ll do miracles, he got pictures from the party; and thus every single troll that assisted there, most of them were irrelevant pieces of perfectly generic shit, but a few stood out from the rest: Skylla got somehow invited into the party despite being a lowblood, Lynera was briefly inside before returning for some unknown reason, and… that quite popular jadeblood of Lanque Bombyx. Lots of information, lots of possibilities, but given the fact that she had met almost all of the non-generic troll except one, the choice was pretty damn obvious… but then, last time she went there the Drones stormed their way in, she wasn’t going to get the warmest welcome there if she goes there so soon, so… discard all the jadebloods for the time being. On the other hand, even if she already talked to Ardata, she had no idea of the party, asking her about that could be the only realistic option right now, so she heads towards the fancy end of Thrashthrust in quite a fast pace for the sake of talking to the bad blue biiitch. Nothing worthy happened in her way uptown, Drones here and there, some trolls doing their stuff, business as usual, so she’s able to keep focused on the words she’ll carefully say to the Carmia to get results AND avoid being her meal… or the meal of her lusus, but the distance wasn’t infinite, and she had to eventually get there, knocking on the main door of the huge hive, hoping to not be interrupting anything important (although is Boldir was doing that she was sure Ardata would not even bother in stopping what she would be doing.), and then… there she was, quite tall, quite attractive, and double bitch nonetheless. 

AC: ...  
AC: ... you  
AC: iii have a genuiiine iiinquiiiry  
AC: WHAT the ACTUAL FUCK are YOU DOIIING HERE  
AC: riiight outsiiide my fuckiiing hiiive, liiike some kiiind of cute, adorable, and extremely mentally handiiicapped troll wiiith a death wiiish  
BL: (before you cull my ass into valhalla let me just say that i am here for something that can benefit both of us i just need a couple of seconds to explain myself before you choke me to death.)  
AC: my streamiiings of extremely hiiigh qualiiity are about to begiiin once agaiiin, iiif you don’t want to be a part of them you better have a fuckiiing good reason to bother my fuckiiing exiiistence once agaiiin, you liiitle twat  
BL: (you’d call bullshit on everything i’d say if i give you the full story so let’s go straight to the point.)  
BL: (here you had a blast of a party not so long ago, i just want to know more about it.)  
AC: iiin whiiich kiiind of twiiisted and amorphous plaiiin of exiiistence that questiiion of yours giiive some kiiind of benefiiit to me, because iii don’t fuckiiing know  
BL: (i have some contacts skilled in the art of information trading, your numbers would explode if you wish so… only if you cooperate with me this one last time.)  
AC: what iiif iii choose… no, mrs gofuckyourself  
BL: (it would be a tragedy to waste such a great opportunity to expand both of our business by rejecting this meeting, but i guess you are smart enough to know what to do???) 

Ardata stood still for a couple of seconds there, thinking about her options, just letting Boldir go, kicking her as back into whatever shithole of a hive she has, or even killing her in her own online show, Ardata Carmia was a good friend, a good citizen, a good troll with great patience, but having to withstand more than one time seeing her fucking face was way more than enough for a lifetime supply of pain-in-the-ass olive girls, and Boldir was pushing her luck beyond troll understanding in this very moment from her perspective. Alas, if the cerulean was going to kill her, she needed to make her death at least useful or somewhat memorable, so she allowed her to come inside before shutting the door tight.

AC: iiif iiim goiiing to hear yet another siiingle word from you, iiit wiiill be on my basement, not here, iii hope that you as a good guest understand my requiiirements as the host, iiit iiis the least you can do

And thus, they headed downstairs there, Ardata had the cages, the trolls, the equipment, everything was set and ready for another streaming, and Boldir knew she had to fully use her charisma skills to not be the next victim here. There were a LOT of mistreated young trolls here, boys and girls, and almost all of them had already accepted their painful and gruesome fate, except… one, in the middle there was one that was badly hurt, but alive and conscious, sobbing in a dark corner holding a bleeding arm, he was in pain, but Boldir tried so hard to not make contact to avoid enraging Ardata, some things were out of her reach no matter how hard she tries after all, but… as soon as she passed by, talking to the cerulean, she felt a hand grabbing her leg, it was him, and with a voice full of grief and pain, he said: 

??: Help.  
FV: Please_help_me. 

She tried to ignore him, but the harder she tried to set her leg free, the harder the grab got, and she saw no other option than talking to him. 

BL: (psst.)  
BL: (who are you little buddy???)  
FV: I_am_fozzer_and_i…need_help,_please.  
BL: (sorry for being the one to break it down for you, but i can’t do much right now.)  
FV: Make_the_nightmares_stop,_make_them_stop.  
FV: The_flashlights,_the_ghosts,_the_machines_that_change_how_the_world_works.

And just like that, with those words, Boldir knew this troll was something entirely different, maybe even a big part of the key to solve this whole mystery, and she needed him to survive despite the injuries.


	10. Do you want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing how things work up there in the moon, the human needs to change their method of approach against Doc Scratch if they want to succeed in their final goal of getting back to the planet. Back on Alternia a wounded but valuable Fozzer is treated by a Boldir that tries to get closer and closer to finally getting the answer to this big mystery, while on another part of the city Tyzias indirectly gets Tagora to be involved in this now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I really love reading your comments, so do not hesitate in writing one if you want to! I'm always checking them even if I don't answer.

Convincing the blue bad biiitch of actually not killing someone down there in the basement for once was a really hard task, as she had an audience to please, so it was mandatory for Boldir to follow her game, the olive girl did not have any plans of being turned into bloody and gory goo, neither she or the hurt rustblood she was trying to save, and thus Boldir Lamati had to accept the conditions imposed by Ardata as minimum requirements to not kill them all right here and now, and one of them was setting up a torture table on the middle, with all the necessary murder tools on another smaller table: Blades, drills, pliers, a blowtorch, and even a hacksaw. This was fucked up at all conceivable levels but alas, this was what her audience wanted, fucked up stuff for the sadomasochist douchebags out there. But setting up all that stuff wasn’t particularly hard, neither physically or morally, the hard decision was one she did not want to make, the last request the cerulean girl made to Boldir Lamati: Choosing which one of them other lowbloods would be killed on livestream.

Although Doc Scratch was an extremely powerful douche, his powers did not reach the entire goddamn universe. His sphere of influence was mostly limited to Alternia and its moons (although he could reach further places by proxy if needed), and the human was slowly figuring that out, he knew that the sick fuck would not be dumb enough to not detect a distress message sent from here directly to the planet, he would notice that and put further restrictions on them, so the human had a single shot at this, live or die by one single choice, and they needed to choose it carefully. Sending a direct message would not succeed due to Doc Scratch omniscience being too strong in this moon and the planet being under his direct sphere of influence, but maybe if they get help from afar… it could succeed. 

For the human, Doc Scratch was like a really skilled architect, with the task of taking a river to a certain place: he could intervene here and there to change the course of the river, and put things along the way to help him keep it under his own control, and as the human was a leaf on going adrift on the course, they were too easily noticeable: them and their own actions. But Mr. Big Brother, while powerful and skilled, was not perfect, he would not be able to watch over every single H2O molecule all at once, it would definitely be too much for him, an overwhelming overload of data (and metadata) in that single given moment, too much information to extensively analyze in a single second, and also doing that WHILE attending hosts and keeping an eye on the young handmaid and her missions. The human could be able to hide their carefully made distress call by proxy in the flow, and because of the inevitable overload that implicates analyzing every single action in the entire galaxy, they could be able to deceive the devil in their very own playground, Alternia, without Doc Scratch being able to strike back at them.

It was a complex concept, a complex idea that not even the human had fully developed nor they would be able to explain it very well, but what they clearly knew was that a direct message sent by them from here directly to Alternia would be just plainly stupid, they had to send a message to Alternia… but not aimed towards the planet, maybe if they could reach an exiled troll in space, they could relay the message back to the planet hidden in all the garbage data from the troll civilization, so it can fly under Doc Scratch’s radar, and they knew the perfect horny alien for this, but before sending any kind of message, first the human had to actually make it, and find out how to contact this quite tall and attractive girl, after all she was more than likely already exiled from the planet. But once the message got to Alternia, the human couldn’t just send it to fucking Zebruh or any asshat back there, they needed to send it to someone who could actually help them, someone who could be able to read between the lines and not fall all that easily into Doc Scratch’s hands, a troll who knows what’s really going on around here… and the MSPAR knows they have only one valid choice: Boldir Lamati.

Speaking of which, she felt miserable but at the same time resigned when she had to choose one lowblood to die on camera, Ardata was laughing her ass off just like the sadomasochist cerulean she is, she knew that no matter which one the girl would choose it would fuck up her inside at least a little bit, and Carmia did not give a single flying lonesome ugly fuck about it, she did not care about the deaths of the poor, why should it be different when Boldir Lamati doomed Zebede Tongva to die? The poor mustard dude was already a bit broken after being rejected and defamed by Cirava Hermod due to the… questionable fanfictions he had written in the past as the horny teenager he was, but currently that dude was looking outright miserable, like if he knew that his time to die would inevitably come down in this almost-dungeon, this miserable look was what made Boldir choose him over the rest, if someone around here had to die, it had to be him. It wasn’t quite hard for the private police to kidnap him, after all when she requested a young mustard they settled for one afar from the bulk of the Thrashthrust population, for a silent, quick and professional job, no one would ever miss this little fucker if he went missing out of nowhere.

His limbs were immobilized against the corners of the table, his clothing torn apart in the middle but not entirely removed, and the lights and cameras were pointing directly at this sad scene of such a horrid execution. But sometimes it be like that, and Boldir knew she couldn’t save them all on this planet, not against the Condesce and her authoritarian regime, not against this un(yet)known superior being whose powers could change many, many things for their own vicious and selfish goals. But while Boldir and Fozzer got out of the basement to treat the burgundy’s wounds (and let him drink, fuck he was thirsty as high hell), a special guest entered that place full of death and suffering: a giant tick, Ardata Carmia’s own lusus, and it was patiently waiting on the ground while Ardata closed the basement’s door and started the streaming: Tonight she had a special guest, one that would make things much, much more interesting for this beeboy. Maybe it would eat him limb by limb, maybe it would disembowel the mustard for the sake of making a gory nest right there, literally right within him. 

Although nasty things were happening right there in the basement, in the kitchen Boldir was treating Fozzer’s wounds as good as she could, removing the glass pieces that pierced the thick troll skin of him, cleaning with water the zone to avoid further infections, putting a bandage on it, basic stuff to, like, avoid him dying there. She had so many potential questions if he was truly related to her search, best case scenario he would be the one to lead her into the holy fucking grail of this enigma, and she would NOT waste this opportunity to finally make some real progress, she just needed to take care of him enough to earn his trust, and everything will be better, for both of them.

This night on Thrashthrust was particularly busy for many trolls there, some killing the poor, others treating the wounded poor, some hackers datamining the hell out of a coffee machine and trivial things, and even drones culling citizens here and there, but two young teals were still having their… meeting, Tagora was way more than just pissed off, not only because of the fabrication of Mallek, but because of how Tyzias handed this too, and she was not in a better mood either, she had her whole night ruined because of this money-lusting slut bothered her ass to make her come here, only to realize he himself swallowed an entire lie like the cum a drooling choking deepthroat he’d do all the damn time to Galekh. They never were on the best of terms, there was mutual despise at a personal level but respect for the work quality they manage to achieve since quite some time, but this event… changed everything between them two, it fanned the flames of a few sparks of despise to a burning fire of hate full of sexual desire, a desire of grab the other by their torso and make them understand who was the superior one around here. Tagora wanted to put Tyzias against the wall while grabbing firmly her thigh and the other hand on her neck to finally make her understand he was the better one all along, while Tyzias wanted to push him against the bed to put her legs in each side of his lower torso while her hands grabbed his wrist over his head, keeping all the time a close distance between their faces, between their eyes, between their lips. But this didn’t come out of nowhere, this mutual despise-yet-professional-respect wouldn’t just turn into this sexual tension between of them, as they currently are grabbing each other’s wrist and torso with one hand each in the couch, there was a turning point where this sexual frustration had the chance to finally vent off. 

A few moments earlier Tagora Gorjek and Tyzias Entykk were obviously inside Tagora’s perfectly-clean hive, she was on the couch drinking from her mug (as she was not allowed to leave, host’s orders) while he was making a coffee to endure better the situation, and while this discussion was reaching a critical level, none of them were willing to sacrifice their pride to concede to the other, this could only escalate into something else, one way or the another. 

TG: You truly are something… fucking special, Tyzias.  
TE: wwwwhat can i say, if i bust your ass so good you start swwwwearing it mmmmeans i did mmmmy job wwwwell  
TE: don’t wwwworry tho i wwwwon’t tell your blue daddy that you’ve been a nasty boy wwwwith the swwwwear jar  
TE: i knowwww you love his punishmmmments  
TG: That’s none of your damn business so go out there and fuc… screw yourself, tyzy.  
TG: But before you go out there to never get into my sights ever again, you will apologize for your decadent and outraging behavior you have shown to me, even though I would not expect anything better from you.   
TE: you’ll get an apology frommmm mmmmy cold corpse when i am six feet under  
TE: i wwwwon’t apologize for saying the dammmmn truth, asshat  
TG: Oh, you are not getting this tyzy, I WILL receive an apology from you, no matter what the cost it takes, I’ll make you ask for forgiveness…

He said as he was approaching her by her back, resuming his words after he gets right behind Tyzias, grabbing her by the neck and with one hand grabbing and pulling one of her horns to establish visual contact eye to eye with the teal girl right at the height of his waist, he did not care at all about pleasing her in his hive, he was going to get what he wants.

TG: Or I will be the one with the punishments around here. And you will remember them.   
TE: are you gonna talk mmmme to death sore-gore… 

She answered while her own hands grabbed his arms firmly, with even more force than the strength he had, but not actually forcing him to set her free, like if for some kind of twisted reason, she liked the feel of his hand on her neck and horn.

TE: or you’ll finally showwww mmmme you can do mmmmore than just trash talk

She commented with a final tired smile full of arrogance on her face, with her eyes half closed due to her own expression and because of the pressure she feels right in her neck, it was such a weak spot for her, that even if Tyzias hated him so fucking much right now, she was enjoying this bit of aggressiveness from him, although she would never confess it.

TG: You have not a single idea of what you’re talking about.  
TE: then showwwww mmmme

This was the turning point for them during the night, where the mutual despise turned into a hate full of desire and a need to vent off the huge frustration accumulated over time. This ended in one of them being lying on the floor with bleeding scratches on the torso while at the same time grabbing firmly one of the Entykk’s thighs with one hand while she rides him, moving her hips back and forth while she was now being choked harder than ever with the other hand of the Gorjek. 

The night continued like this for them, from time to time with one on top of the other, other times Tyzias choking with her untrained throat on Tagora’s bulge, or him being forced to please her with his own mouth (endurance wasn’t exactly his strongest point after all), using his tongue to push against her warm, tight and wet muscles and being forced to swallow her entire taste once she was pleased enough. She scratched his entire naked torso, to the point of even bleeding softly while he was more than satisfied with being able to grab firmly her breasts, rubbing them, pinching her nipples hard one at a time while fingering her and making her cum various times after learning many of her soft spots, Tyzias really was such a dirty girl under her revolutionary facade. But things ended almost like they began, with her riding him fast and hard on the ground, making herself cum but being forced by him to not stop and continue giving Tyzias Entykk even more and more pleasure, until he couldn’t extend it any longer, he was getting that warm feel from between his legs and he knew what that means. After a final extremely fast and aggressive pounding, he finally came inside of her with a thick and extremely warm load on her teal vagina while her own spine arched as she couldn’t hold it any longer either and she herself came with her own warm teal liquids, mixing them with tagora’s inside of herself, and she could feel that small pressure inside, the weight of both loads inside, and this was such a dirty, inappropriate feel that she loved hard, her head was leaning backwards while having a lost look pointing towards the ceiling, her mouth open breathing heavily, tongue out and drooling quite a bit as she was out of her mind for a few seconds, with her tired shaking legs finally recovering from all of the action, but more importantly, enjoying the final moments of this delicious encounter with him, even if she hated him so much right now. 

Although these two teals were having their thing in Tagora’s hive, a lot of other stuff was taking place in the town, and even not so far away from there. In Ardata’s basement the stream had already taken its toll in the form of the first victim of the night, and while her audience loved the snuff, Boldir Lamati did not want to know anything about it, not after dooming a mustard to die down there, so she focused her mind and efforts in finishing doing whatever thing she could for Fozzer before really diving in the matters of fate and causality.

BL: (so, fozzer.)  
BL: (where do you come from???)   
BL: (because even i know this style of clothing isn't the most popular in the city.)  
FV: I_am_from_the_countryside_as_I_work_in_the_Happy_Abscence_Pit_Park.  
FV: Burying_those_who_died_under_the_rightful_condesce_mandate_of_heaven.  
FV: Everything’s_normal_around_and_there_is_no_paranormal_activity_whatsoever.   
FV: so_I_know_for_sure_ghosts_are_not_real,_do_not_doubt_about_that.  
BL: (and how did you end up here??? this is a pretty centric part of the city.)  
FV: Even_though_paranormal_activities_are_absolutely,_undeniably,_utterly_non_real.   
FV: From_time_to_time_strange_things_happen_there.   
FV: Columns_of_light_arising_from_cracks_on_the_ground_that_last_for_a_single_second_before_they’re_gone.  
FV: Those_things_gave_me_._._._nightmares. Sometimes_I_am_I,_just_like_it_should_be,_but_sometimes_._._.  
FV: it’s_like_i’m_a_whole_other_troll._That’s_why_i_came_to_the_city,_for_help.

Well, Boldir Lamati never quite a psychologist, she would not be able to help him much about his problems with more than just pity words, but after what she just did, she will not allow herself to lose focus of the bigger problem and picture, whatever thing that was causing Fozzer these kind of weird troubles, were either hardcore drugs that handicapped him or it was something entirely different, something of the kind of stuff she was looking out for, and she knew it, Boldir knew that she had to go there to the Happy Absence Pit Park in search of what was causing those ephemeral columns of light. Although she had to go there, she couldn’t bring herself to betray Fozzer and leave him here on Ardata’s hive, she had to take him to someone with both the skills and the time to help him, or at least the time to keep him alive long enough for her to return the favor in more favorable circumstances, Bronya would not allow such a lowblood to enter the cloister and risk the entire population of jades in there because of the Imperial Drones patrolling, entering and exiting the cave with genetic material for the Mother Grub. Boldir had one option left, one… peculiar option in the name of Charun Krojib, that troll was the only one she knew that would actually take care of Fozzer and not immediately mind their own business. They were quite… strange in their own ways, but would have time to take care of Fozzer (Unlike Skylla), they would be somewhat willing to do it (Unlike the Jades, Elwurd and Mallek) and not outright killing him (Unlike Ardata…), besides Boldir did not want an all-out full VIP Deluxe Gold Edition Ultimate medical service for him, just making sure he doesn’t die while she’s away for the time being.

Back there on the moon, the human, while they kept doing their task (albeit slowly) of reading that certain webcomic, they were also finishing the schematics for the plan, it was such a masterpiece that they’d be proud of themselves if it weren’t for the fact that normally when they produce plans they turn out to be the shittiest pieces of shit in the entire goddamn universe and that also tend to get them killed. On Alternia before being kidnaped, the human had access to a short conversation with a behemoth of a troll on the purpleblood church via whatever cheap skype rip-off they have there, that meant for the human it was possible to contact adults with the right tools, they just needed to quietly search for them. They started by thinking of Chittr, but quickly discarded the idea, if adults were exiled on space they wouldn’t be able to just use stuff the kids on Alternia also use.

The human started to mess around with the files in the computer given by Doc Scratch to read the webcomic in order to get some kind of advantage in contacting Chahut Maenad, after all if Doc Scratch was powerful enough to mess with the space time continuum he may have something around here of the same capabilities, right? But most of the folders and data were either empty or just illegible garbage for them, but one specific executable stood out from the rest, it was one that the human felt was the right one for this, the name of the program?

Trollian. 

The human just needed to learn how to use it properly to reach an exiled Chahut Maenad without interference from Doc Scratch, and thus finally being able to reach Alternia safely to get help for them to get out of here, just like MSPAR had planned.

With Tagora Gorjek now involved more than ever in this clusterfuck of a mystery thanks to Tyzias, Boldir Lamati soon to discover the exact point where the human got vanished from the planet, and MSPAR getting closer and closer to finally being able to get help in order to escape, things are looking really good for all of them, but victory is still far away, they are not the only ones involved here with this hornless cheese-colored alien, and Doc Scratch won’t concede defeat without a good fight, so there was still plenty of things to do, and there was no room for mistakes, only one misstep and things could go south real quick, so both Boldir and MSPAR had to act very carefully. They were playing chess against the devil in a game they both know they can’t win, but they didn’t need to, they just needed to stale the game long enough to achieve victory, a final victory against the very first guardian of this planet.


End file.
